Run
by letsstartapaintwar
Summary: My breath was ragged as we ducked. Edmund clutched my clothes and pulled my face closer, his eyes wide with urgency. "Remember what I used to tell you?" I nodded, "Don't run from your fears." He smiled, "Yeah, well, forget that, do what I say. Run." RxR!
1. Prologue

_**Run**_

_**Title: **__Run_

_**Pairing: **__E__dmundxOc_

_**Category: **__Chronicles of Narnia (books)_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Adventure_

_**Rating: **__T (I'm Paranoid)__**  
**_

_**Summary:**__  
Falling into Narnia was not something she had ever expected. Never in her whole life had she ever expected to fall into another world, let along befriend a king... well be-enemy?  
Edmund and Ruby agree that their lives would be better without the other... but neither can help that for now as Narnia is being threatened under severe attack. Now Ruby and Edmund must join forces to help protect Narnia. Can they find something else in each other than the fact that they want to save Narnia?_

_Read and Review if you want :) Which means... please do :)_

_**Prologue**_

_Her wheat blonde hair whipped with the wind like two dancers in a waltz, with the exception of one being but invisible. She clutched her arms closer to her chest and shivered, goose flesh making its portrait known on her skin. Teeth drew over her lips and pressed down on her lips as she exhaled. The winds of the world caressed her as she stood at the entrance of the orphanage. She decided she had had enough. Enough of not being wanted, enough of being over looked, enough of being scorned. No, she wasn't selfish… she didn't want lots of attention, let alone be smothered, but what she did want was to be acknowledged. Maybe, if she was lucky, to be wanted. To be needed._

_So step by step, she trudged, alive in her mind, dead in her steps, to being a new life. She had no idea where she was going, no idea what to do, only that she wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere that she would feel safer._

_His eyes darkened as he viewed the rugged terrain around him. He truly, genuinely loved every spectrum of his home, he really did. But then again, there were those times when even he, King of this mysterious land, didn't feel at home. Spring was dawning again; he could feel it through his thin nightshirt. The balustrade of his quarters were the perfect place for him to think, to just consider his life and think about all the days and nights that went past. As King of Narnia, he should have been thinking about his country, he should have been thinking about his family, he should have been thinking about the welfare of his subjects. But alas, no, he was thinking of one place. One simple place he would have liked to see one last time. London. The blearing lights, the clops of horses' hooves on the carriages that often sounded from the cobblestone roads outside his house. But that was all in the past now, so long in the past, almost too long ago to remember. This was home. It had to be. Then why did it feel so foreign?_


	2. Running

_**Chapter One**_

**Ruby's POV**

Horns blared past me as I walked upon the pedestrian path of the bridge on the highway. London was cold; my fingers were frozen and latched to the strings of my grey hood as I clutched them in a desperate and vain attempt to keep warm. Exhaling, my spirits were lifted as my breath came out as smoke and childhood memories of pretending I was a dragon came floating back into my mind. I smiled and closed my eyes as those memories were soon flooding my mind.  
My parents were both 'only-child's' in their families. So that mean I had no cousins or aunties to call my own. But I guess it did have some perks. Like a parents undivided attention. I took that for granted. What I should have done was cherished every single moment I had with my parents. Before that fateful day anyway… the day my world came crashing down.

All I knew was that one moment, my parents and I were in our car, which had definitely seen better days, driving along a road, when one day, another car, bigger than ours, had slammed into my vision… literally… The next thing I knew, I had woken up in hospital, a large bandage over my head and a baggy dress on with my parents no where to be seen. I never became one of those sad sobbing girls who wanted everything, parents or no parents. I eventually had to learn to deal with the difficulties of life by myself at an orphanage. Not a damsel in distress, but one who could more than well fend for herself. That what I had become… well, at least I hoped.

BANG.

I coughed, oh gosh, how had I gotten down here? My head felt dizzy, I couldn't speak. Had I fallen over? Then, with as much force as I could muster up, I lifted my head and turned around. Oh. It seemed that I had veered into traffic on my 'little walk'. Oh great, now the man is going to get out of his car and start apologizing and then calling the ambulance. Then I'll go to hospital and then straight back to the orphanage. Exactly I had been trying not to do. No, try to get up, I coaxed myself. Then, out of the corner of my eye, as if in a dream, I swear I saw a tuft of golden hair. I swear I'd seen a lion. But what was a lion doing out here in London? Maybe it had escaped from the Zoo or Circus. Before I could ponder where this Lion could have come from, a cloud of black seeped into my mind and I let my head drop back down as unconsciousness consumed my mind.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

A voice entered my blooming thoughts and I sat up groggily. Bright sunlight filtered through my eyelids. Since when had London been this sunny? It was winter if I was correct… unless I was comatose or something. But I couldn't have been. So what was it?

Opening my eyes, I groaned. Too much light! Squeezing my eyes shut again I counted to five before I opened my eyes again, blinking several times. There. Much better! I sat up, finding myself on grass. Very soft grass… all this was so curious! Where was I? I groaned as I stretched, my muscles heavily protesting with me. I was on a wide, wide field. A couple metres off, there was the edge of a forest. I let my hands drop and my fingers fell on a small shape in the ground. Looking down, I saw a small glass like shape. It was shaped like a tear drop, only bigger than one. Picking it up, I held it too the sun and rainbows were thrown. Now, I don't know if it was the whole 'shiny thing' or whatnot, but I couldn't seem to drop the beautiful object. So I pocketed it in my jean pockets. If I happened to find the owner, maybe I could trade it for something. Standing up, I brushed off my jeans and pulled off my hood, flinging my blonde hair out. Gosh, it was so sunny. Birds twittered in the sky and I looked up to see the sun. Everything looked normal. Only, I didn't know where I was.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?"

I looked around, my eyes wide. I didn't see anyone.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a baby bear. My heart clutched in sudden fright before it relaxed. It was only a baby. A cute little baby bear, what was the worst it could do? Smiling kindly at it, I walked hesitantly, but steadily towards it. I expected it to take a step back, but to my surprise; it sat, as if waiting for me.

"What a smart little bear." I muttered, slightly sarcastically, under my breath.

Finally, I reached the bear, my ankle high converse sneakers hidden in the deep grass. Slowly, trying not to scare it, I reached my hand out and rest it on its head. A small smile escaped my lips as it tilted its head towards my hand as I petted it. Its fur was so smooth and soft that before I knew it, I was kneeling in front of it, giving its cute little head a scratch.

"Oh, behind the ears would feel good."

"UGH!" I screeched and jumped back.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I screamed again as the bear stood on its legs and looked wildly around.

It talked.

The bear talked.

"What? But—I don't… what?"

The bear prodded closer to me and I instinctively took a step back. It stopped with a hurt look on its face.

"Don't." I shrieked and before I knew it, I had shot off, as far away from the bear as quickly as I could. I didn't dare look back, but I felt like eyes were following my every move and so my feet moved quicker. I had no idea where I was going, but one minute I was out in a wide field full of yellowing grass to a dense wooden forest.  
My breath was starting to lag and I coughed once or twice. Then, whimpering, I turned my head behind and my foot had caught on a root or something and I tumbled into the ground. Leaves stuck into my hair and twigs to my side. I didn't have to look to know that I was covered in dirt. Coughing and rolling over, I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up, looking around.  
I froze.

There was something moving in front of me.

Looking directly at the moving figure, I saw a black and white shape. It was a badger.

"Well, aren't we taking the tumble this morning." It smiled at me.

"Oh, my gosh!" I shrieked again, picking my self up and running.

What was wrong with this place?

Animals were talking.

Animals aren't meant to talk. But no, apparently here, they do.

I ran and ran. I had to get away. But where was I going to go? There were no places I could see anywhere. Only land, land, land and land!

I whipped my head around wildly, and then caught sight of smoke rising out a house looking place.

Smoke?

Civilization?

I crossed my fingers and then ran as quickly as I could. I needed answers now! There was a narrow, bridge like dam type of thing to cross before I could get to the house. The water was rushing on either side of the walk way. I looked over to see if it was deep. It was so-so. I wasn't the strongest swimmer and so I made mental note to stray away from the waters and stay directly on the bridge. Finally, I was across it and I darted to the door, yanking it open.

I bit down a groan.

The inside was a normal looking place, furniture here and there, a table in the middle with food spread across it. It would have looked like a pretty general and normal place.

Save for the fact that instead of people… there were beavers.

"Well hello dear." One beaver said.

"No, no, no, no!" I groaned.

I groaned out loud this time and hissed through my teeth.

"What's wrong?" The beaver replied again.

I whimpered.

They started to take steps towards me and my fight or flight instinct kicked in. Now, in _my_ world, my normal world, I would have fought. But I'd never dealt with talking animals before!

So, I ran.


	3. Drowning

_**Chapter Two**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

This wasn't right.

Those were the last words through my head as I darted away from the door.  
Grass fell limply under my feet as I tore through the plain between the bridge and house. I had to get out of here. How would I do that? I had no idea, but I would try anything! I would sing to the angels, I would do a rain dance, I would shave my head! Anything! This place was not natural!

I quickly closed the distance and was on the bridge.

Whoa.

I stopped as soon as I reached halfway. The bridge had wobbled and I sucked in a deep breath as a resounding crack sounded through the air. Looking back, I saw two beavers streak out of the house and stop directly at one end of the bridge. Suddenly, a new noise reached my ears. On the other side, where I'd emerged from the forest, a moving object came closer. I narrowed my eyes, trying to block out the exposure of sunlight and saw four horses coming into the clearing. My heart leapt into my throat as I saw humans for the first time in this strange place on the horses.

"HELP, please!" I yelled out.

Soon, I heard galloping and the horses were in perfect plain sight. I breathed a sigh of relief, finally. Normal, human people were here. I could finally get some sense of some things and wrap my head around talking animals in a strange land.

Four humans on horses came to the other side of the bridge. Humans on one side, beavers on another... And here I was smack bam in the middle. I quickly assessed the profile of each person. They were all wearing medieval clothes. Pretty, but weird... There were two girls and two guys. One had a silver band around his head, while the others had similar, yet golden like ones around their head. If I were dreaming, I would have thought they were crowns. One had golden locks, with blue eyes and full lips. He was quite handsome and I felt my heart do a giddy skip to which I rolled my eyes. The next was a girl, she had dark, dark hair and lips like her the one with golden hair, and her eyes were a brighter blue that sparkled. The boy next to her actually looked my age, but had that whole 'rebel' look going on. I rolled my eyes again; I had experience with moody, testosterone filled teenagers. His hair was dark and matched his dark brown eyes. Then, there was a girl, young as a possibly twelve or thirteen. Her long hair was a light brown and eyes were surprisingly green.

They unsaddled themselves, hopping off their horses with surprising delicacy, as though they'd been training for a show their whole lives. God knows that I would have taken a year to get on a horse, and off a horse. They all walked to the edge of the bridge and looked intensely at me. I shivered and recoiled from their gazes. I was not some animal in a circus.

"Castor, who is this...?" The golden-haired boy asked.

Not to me.

...To the beavers...

Oh bloody fantastic.

"Pete, I think she's a human."

I eyed the small girl with heavy sarcasm.

"Really? Wow! I wonder how you figured that out."

She flinched at my harsh voice which made me want to slap myself in the head. I really shouldn't have been that mean to her. But I couldn't help it. I was freaking out way to much.

"What I meant," She continued after second, "Is that you're not from around here."

I smiled in temperance, "I guessed as much."

Behind me a small male voice came into play, "I don't know who she is High King, my apologies."

I frowned and glanced at golden hair.

"High King?"

My eyes came to rest upon their crowns, at the very same time, my mouth dropped open.

"If you're done staring, you might want to get off that dam wall."

My eyes snapped to the direction of the dark eyed boy, an eyebrow was raised and hand on hip. He looked like he had better things to do and I definitely was not one of them.

"I'll get off this damn bridge when I want to Princess." My hands shifted up to my hip as my instinctive defensive attitude reared its head.

Beside him, the two girls smirked, clearly enjoying this.

"Well, sure, if you feel like plunging into some cold water."

I looked down and shrugged, "Bite me."

He sighed and flinched as another crack came through the air. I turned around as a whimpering sound came from behind me. A beaver was cringing and looking solemnly.

"Miss, he isn't lying about the water. Winter just ended... and that dam hasn't been finished building. You need to get off it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine."

Taking a few more steps, I froze as a shiver ran through my body. The sticks below me weren't so supported or strong exactly where I was standing. Call me crazy or something, but I swear I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen as soon as soon as a sideways fountain of water shot out from directly under me.

"Oh crap." I shouted.

Soon, the sticks underneath me started to crumpled and it seemed that everything around me happened in slow motion. First, the young girl shrieked, then the beavers gasped, then the dark eyed boy leapt off his horse and ran very quickly towards me. Just as the bridge gave way, and my feet were slightly touching the water, a hand grabbed my own swiftly and I was teetering off the edge of the dam that was still there. I was on the literal edge of the now-new end of the dam. The sticks underneath were cracking.

"Let me go!" I shouted at the boy, trying to land a blow on his arm.

His eyes narrowed and his lips twitched.

"Let you go?" He asked, "Alright."

He shrugged in compliance and grinned evilly. I gasped, my eyes narrowing right back at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

He shrugged, "Should have chosen your words much more carefully before _Princess_."

With that, his grip on mine was gone and the next thing I knew, my body was plunged into the water and my teeth were chattering like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't feel my toes in less than a second and my shoulders wouldn't move. I don't know how I did it, maybe by the normal human survival instinct, but I kept myself above the winter water.

"Get me out!" I gurgled.

The boy's eyes thinned in slight amusement.

I groaned and splashed about the water, my body unable to focus.

"Ed! You're so mean!" A little girl's voice sounded.

He shrugged.

I was going to kill him.

I don't know how I was able to keep my head up for so long, but it seemed, long enough to see a taller boy with golden hair come into the picture.

"I can't swim!" I yelled, weaker than I tried to make it come out.

The older boy shot the dark haired one a dismissive look and took off some gear and dived into the water. A pair of strong arms soon encircled me and I was soon heaved out of the water. As soon as my body hit the ground, I summoned as much energy as I could and jumped out, biting down a groan from my defiant body muscles. The sun was high up in the sky by now and so easing my aching muscles. I hissed through my teeth and walked at smoothly as I could to the boy. As soon as I was in front of him, he raised an amused and expectant eyebrow. I raised my eyes and entered a blow to his face. Just as I was about to make contact, he caught my wrist.

"_Tsk-tsk,_ Princess wouldn't want to hurt her own self."

His grip on my wrist wasn't moving but I wanted to hit him so bad. I wanted to wipe that disgusting smirk off his face. I narrowed my eyes to slits and then grinned sweetly at him. His amused face turned to confusion. I raised my other hand and plunged towards his face.

A lovely smack graced my ears, and while it hurt like hell, I stifled a groan and smiled in triumph. Looking to him, I saw the boy bent over, dropping my wrist like hot coal and clutching his face. Somewhere around me, gasps erupted all around.

"You crazy barbarian!" He shouted.

I grinned in triumph.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you Princess."

I turned around dusted my hands off and turned around, holding my hands up on mock triumph, to which the other three people smiled approvingly.

"Thank you, thank you—Ooft."

My words of thanks were cut off by a thump and gasp, followed by spastic coughing as I felt something grabbing my hands that were above my head. Before I could comprehend anything else, I was flipped over a shoulder, then landing with a satisfying thump on the hard ground under me. The wind was knocked out of me, and for a split second, I gasped and wheezed my way to understanding. The blithering idiot floored me!

"Ed! You git!"  
Shouts of disapproval reached my ears. The two girls were off their horses in a second and crowding around me, while the golden haired boy grabbed Princess by the collar and heaved him up to his own height.

"Outsider or not, you do not do that to a lady!" He growled.

I sat up, under the watchful eyes of two girls.

"I'm fine," I muttered as they helped me up, "I've been through worse."

The youngest girl's eyes widened, "Really? Then you mustn't have met many decent people."

I shrugged, "Eh, decent people I meet everyday. Decent situations are a different thing."

She sighed, "Well, you can be sure that you'll be treated well in Narnia."

I stopped all movement, "In where?"

She gestured around her, "In Narnia. Where are you from?"

"London," I murmured in awe, "Am I... in a different world?"  
Everyone's head snapped up to mine.

"London?" The dark haired boy gasped.

I rolled my gaze to him, "Yes. London. What about you? Antarctica?"

He frowned, "I have no idea what you just said. But, originally, we're from London. What's with the clothes you're wearing?"

I looked down at my clothes "Well, I don't know what you're wearing, but what I'm wearing is quite common in the 21st Century."

There was silence all around.  
"Did you say twenty-first century?" The golden haired boy muttered in awe.

I nodded, "Why?"

He frowned, "We came to this world through a secret entrance. That was back with the war."

It was my turn to frown, "War? There's not any... wait, what? What war?"

"The Second World War, they called it." The eldest girl answered.

My mouth dropped open.

"That was literally ages ago! Does that mean... you're from the past?"

"I guess." She answered back.

I put my hand to my head, "Let me get this straight. You're from London, I'm from London. We're in a different world, which you guys apparently rule. And animals talk."

Golden hair nodded and smirked, "You've got it. And about the animals, you'll get used to it. We were like you when we first found out."

I nodded and breathed out.

"Can I get back home?" I asked gently.

The small girl slipped her hand back into mine. Her straight forward affection instantly reminded me of a little girl back in the orphanage and I smiled at her.

"I'm afraid not. It depends on Aslan."

"Who's Aslan?" I asked Golden Hair.

"You'll met him soon enough, maybe." He answered back.

"What do I do now?" I whispered, unsure of myself now.

"You could stay with us." The little girl murmured.

I looked at her, "I don't know about that."

The older girl smiled, "Well, what else are you going to do?"

I looked around, "I think I remember how to make a fire, and these trees look like good hiding out places, I don't know. I'll think of something. I've always want to sleep under the stars."

"Nonsense," The little girl scoffed, "You'll stay with us."

"Where do you live?"

"At Cair Paravel."

"At Cair Para-what?"  
"It's a castle. You'll like it."

"Oh, that's nice," I murmured, my mind feeling dizzy, "So, am I allowed to know your names?"

The younger girl smiled and pointed to herself, "Lucy."

Then she pointed to the other girl, "Susan."

Then to Golden Hair, "That's Peter."

Last of all, she pointed to Princess, "That's Edmund."  
He eyed me and rolled his eyes.

I grinned down at Lucy, "I'm Ruby."

She grinned back, "That's a pretty name."

I nodded and looked around, "So what do you call this place again?"

She grinned wider and let go of my hair, twirling around, and her long hair flying around.

"Welcome to Narnia!"


	4. Foreign Land

_**Chapter Three**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

Lucy had so nicely pulled me up on her horse and the five of us had bid goodbye to the beavers, well, I had after extensive apologizing for shrieking at them. I made a mental note to apologize to the badger and bear as well.

For a little while we rode, and I felt like I was being psychoanalyzed about London. They asked me non-stop about it. Was it cold still? Who won the war? They seemed very pleased when I told them that they had. All in all, I was being put under the spotlight, which I did not like. I hated being under the spotlight. Then, as though we were in a fairytale, we passed a clearing and my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful castle I'd ever seen. Better than those in movies that was made of plaster. This was the real thing. Brick, stone, wood, it was the real deal, and so much better.

"Whoa."

Lucy look behind at me, "What is it?"

My mouth had gaped open, "This is like... Wow."

I heard a pleased laugh behind me from Susan. I looked around and pointed while laughing.

"Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head, "No, we've lived there for a while now."

I gasped, "No fair! Compared to where I live, this could be like Heaven!"

"Where did you used to live?" Susan asked.

I shrugged, "Eh, in an orphanage."

"You lived in an orphanage?" Lucy gasped from in front of me.

I cringed and nodded, giving a short laugh, "Yeah."

"Well, you're going to get the best treatment at this place." She said in a funny laugh.

I sighed, "No thankyou, like I said... I can camp out or something."

Once again, she gave a sort of huff before she urged her horse faster towards the castle. Soon, I heard the _clop-clop_ of the horse's shoes upon the ground floor. Everything was gorgeous. Animals were everywhere, as well as people. There were so many things here and I'd only read in mythology books. My mouth literally dropped open as I saw a centaur. A freaking centaur...

"Shut your mouth. It's rude." A voice hissed beside me.

I clenched my jaw together as soon as I saw Edmund beside me. He rolled his eyes to me while I huffed back. The horses were led all the way to the stables and we all got off.

"Oh, my good gosh..." I hissed through my teeth.

Peter walked up towards me as I squatted on the floor, my elbows pressed down on my knees.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

Looking up at him and noticing only his golden tresses I grimaced.

"You people are nuts." I muttered as a way of an explanation.

He looked and me quizzically and then got down to my level, placing a hand on shoulder. I had to stiffen myself to stop recoiling from the physical contact. At the orphanage, we were to 'refrain' from opposite gender contact. I had to sharply intake to remember that I wasn't back in London, but in fact, in a place known as 'Narnia.'

"Do you need a doctor or something?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "I need my butt to stop being numb."

His eyes widened in shock and he pressed a hand to his mouth. Unmissed by my eyes, I saw the corners of his lips lift up in amusement.

"Shut up," I hissed, "I've never ridden a horse before."

At that, he stood up and laughed. Out loud. Very loudly... like this day couldn't get worse.

"What's up?"

Edmund had seen his brother laughing and had walked over after reining his horse up. I was still squatting on the floor, denting my knees with my elbows. Peter stood up straighter.

"Ahh, here comes the Knight of Narnia."

I looked up at Edmund and gave myself a mental slap as I noticed how darkly beautiful his eyes were... the way his hair brushed over his brows and his tall, lanky almost figure... what am I thinking? I could have punched myself for thoughts like this over a guy who dropped me in a lake. Yes. Think of him like that. The jerk that dropped me in a lake... and floored me! I refrained from grinning as earlier thoughts dispersed as new, harsher ones took place. I could never find anything in common with him. Never!

"Knight of Narnia...?" I asked, slightly curious.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, Ed here is the official Knight of Narnia. He's the best blade we've got."

I looked at Edmund who rolled his eyes. Once again, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. With a shrug, he gesticulated down to me.

"What wrong with her?"

I frowned at Peter who grinned.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" I muttered all too quickly.

Edmund raised two unamused eyebrows as Peter leaned in and whispered my problem in his ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes, shifting my weight. Then, straightening up, I winced at the pain on my rear.

"Oh, good gosh..." I spat.

Peter grinned and clapped his brother on the back. I had turned to look at Edmund. His face wasn't a mask of amusement, even slightly, like I'd predicted. No... It was actually... horrified. I frowned at his confused face. He turned his head and glared at Peter, shaking his head severely.

"No freaking way." He choked out.

Peter tilted his head, "Well, she's our guest now. Would you rather do that, or help out with kitchen duties?"

Edmund answered quickly, "Kitchen Duties."

I narrowed my eyes. Whatever the 'deed' was, it couldn't be that bad. Well, if it was me... maybe it could. Everything I'd come across in Narnia had been something I'd freaked out at, failed at, screamed at, fallen at or almost drowned at. This place was a recipe for disaster for me.

"Okay, it's decided. You're helping Ruby with her riding skills."

My head snapped up.

"WHAT?" I gasped at the same time Edmund thundered, "NO!"

Peter rubbed his hands together, "I'm glad you feel this way. It's settled, Edmund, within the next days, you'll teach Ruby how to ride properly. Anyway, see you two at dinner."

With that, he walked away, his boots clicking on the ground. I turned to face Edmund who had already stalked off... well _okay._ Be that way.

A hand tugged onto the sleeve of my jumper and I jumped about a mile in the air. Turning around, I saw a wide-eyed Lucy.

"Oh, sorry about that..." I muttered.

She shrugged any offense off, "It's fine. Anyway, what's wrong with Edmund? He looks like he's swallowed a cat."

I narrowed my gaze and looked towards the treacherous horses.

"High King Peter," I spat, "Is making Edmund teach me how exactly to ride."

She stared at me expectantly for a few seconds then started to laugh.

"What? It's not funny!" I hissed at her.

She snickered and held her fist to her mouth, "Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't move after the first lesson."

My eyes shot open, "What? Why?"

She shrugged, "With your attitude, he's going to dump you on your butt a lot more times than today."

I sighed and kicked a heel through the hay in the stables, "Oh joy."

She slipped her hand into mine and let me out of the stables, across the courtyard and into the beautiful castle.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

I smiled at her and let her lead me up a few staircases, past a corridor and down a hallway. On the way, I recieved more than a few curious stares. I hugged to myself closers, feeling somewhat self conscious about my clothes. Soon though, we reached a room and I stopped as I caught sight of an animal sitting in front of it. It was a large white snow leopard. I estimated that at standing on all fours, it would have come up to my waist. I stood there for a moment to glance at its majestic profile. The strong legs were bent in a sitting position, while its body was stiff life of regal posture. The head was dipped in respect for the figure next to me, while I shifted awkwardly on my feet.

"This is Sabu; he's going to be your personal guard."

I blinked at him for a moment, "My what?"

Lucy sighed and shrugged, "We like our guests to be safe and protected at all times."  
I nodded and looked over the big cat again. It was truly breathtaking. His snow white furs with the rings of black here and there were every bit extraordinary. Its majestic head was still inclined and the beautiful silvery blue eyes were gazing curiously at me. Behind it, its rather long and fluffy tail flickered in reinforced curiosity.

"There's a dress in there, if you need any help, just call out. Other than that, I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, Sabu knows where to find any of us four."

I nodded as she left and stood a few feet away from the large snow leopard.

"You can go in, I won't bite."

I jumped reflexively in surprised at its extremely refined voice. I was expecting harsh growls in which I would have to drastically try to decipher. But no, it was a refined human voice. It was even more than possible that it was more refined than a human. It had the trace of a purr in it that made it seem like velvet.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I haven't gotten used to this whole animals-can-talk thing."

He inclined his head again, "You better get used to it, and it's a common thing around here."

I nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

He chuckled and moved away from the door so I could slip in. Opening the knob and just about to slip into the room, I ducked over to Sabu and ran my fingers through his soft fur. The look on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how soft you were."

He blinked and gave a soft growl, "You could have warned me."

I grinned, "I will next time."

I slipped in and closed the door behind me. Turning around, I gasped as I took in the view in front of me. The room was simple and rugged here and there, but it was still beautiful. There was a large, queen-sized, cream and chocolate coloured tapestry bed. A large chest was in front of it and off to one of the walls was a large wardrobe. In the near centre of the room was a limestone table with four chairs placed with it. Someone with obvious artistic ability had placed a matching crystal vase in the middle and arranged colour coded tulips in the middle. I smiled as I swung my arms around, walking through the room, observing it. There was another room connecting to it. In there was a simple sink and a large stone tub. A small box of petals was placed next to the bath along with jars of incenses and oils. I sighed in delight and found a small room connected to the bathroom with a chamber pot in it.

"Oh dear gosh... How will I ever survive?" I muttered in clipped sarcastic tones.

Walking over to wardrobe, I felt my upper lip curling in dissatisfaction as I surveyed the only pieces of garment in my wardrobe.

Dresses...

Tons of them!

Groaning under my breath, I picked out the simplest I could fine. This time, I groaned out loud. It may have been the simplest from the batch, but it still looked more complicated than the square root of pi. It was a beautiful light sky blue and white colour. It had long trumpet sleeves hanging down and there were dozens of lacing at the back and front.

Slowly, I stripped out of my converse sneakers, jumper, t-shirt and jeans and slipped into the blue dress. It was a perfect fit. I found some blue shoes that were practically the same thing as ballet flats, and they matched the dress, so I slipped them on. Then I managed to tie up the front of my dress, but not the laces at the back.

"Oh...stupid dress with stupid lacing! Why do you have to be so annoying?" I yelled out to no-one in particular.

Behind me, I heard footsteps. Gasping in fright as I turned around, I pressed a hand to my chest as I saw it was only Sabu. His eyes were alight with amusement as my strange position of twisted arms.

"You look lovely, but try doing the back up while looking the mirror."

I glared at him, "Oh now you tell me there's a mirror."

He sighed and padded over to the side of the cupboard, where, sure enough, there was a mirror built into the side. In no time at all, with Sabu's help, I had the dress completely done up. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My long blonde tresses were hanging down and looked fine, I decided, as I brushed my fingers through them. I wasn't short either. My height was good. I gazed back at dark green orbs in the mirror and sighed. I was a hopeless mess. Nobody wanted me.

A sudden knock on the door disrupted my reverie.


	5. It's On

_**Haha, I'm dedicating this chapter to a certain reviewer who's one worded review that consisted of the word: MOAR. Haha, Monster, this is for you.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Edmund's POV**

~OoO~

"What are you going on about?" I asked hotly as I pulled off my sword belt and discarded it on top of my chest.

"I was just asking you if you thought Ruby was pretty." She murmured back, her voice a little dejected.

I sighed, knowing I'd hurt her feelings by snapping at her. I couldn't blame her. Lucy and I were probably the closest siblings. She looked up to me like I was something more than I felt I was. I wanted to be the big brother she could always look up to, but I knew that I never really felt like it.

Walking towards her, breathing out a breath, I sat on the bed where she was curled up.

"Lucy... I think she looks normal."

Lucy rolled her eyes at me, "I know you think she's pretty."  
I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. She's a downright git!"

Lucy sat up and glared at me, "You didn't have to flip her you know!"

I glared hotly at her again; it didn't take much for my anger to flare.

"She punched me in the face and insulted me! I had to do something to make sure she knew where she stood!"

Lucy scoffed, "You didn't have to hurt her." She said softer.

I frowned, "I didn't hurt her."

Lucy shrugged, "She might not have said anything about it, but you probably did. You don't know your own strength you know."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Then apologize to her."

I eyed her, "No."

A knock interrupted our conversation.

"Come in." I yelled.

The door opened and my two other siblings slipped in. Peter still had his crown on and Susan had a composed face. Oh dear Scott, this meant they were going to have a talking with me.

"Lay it on me." I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

Peter nodded, "You're an idiot you know."

Susan scoffed back, "You're more than that Ed, and you hurt the girl!"

I stood up, balling my fists, "I didn't hurt her! Why does everybody keep saying that?"

Peter sighed, "Just don't do it again. She's a guest now, you have to treat her the way you'd treat us."

I smiled sarcastically, "With utter contempt and hatred?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Grow up Ed."

Scowling, I gave them the look that sent them out of my room with hopeless faces. Lucy grabbed my hand like the loving sister she was.

"You don't hate us do you?" She said.

I sighed and shook my head, "No Lu, I don't."

"So, you think she's pretty?"

I groaned and threw up my hands, "Seriously Lu, why do you keep asking me this? Okay, yes, fine. I think she's pretty, I think she's a little more than pretty. But that doesn't stop her from being a brat and an outsider. Happy?"

Lucy gave me a sly smile. I instantly regretted my not so thought out answer.

"What's that smile for?"

"I was thinking that this was like a story I've read in Library in London."

I sighed, "And what's that Lu?"

"Well, it was about this girl and this guy, they hated each other, but then one day, he saved her and then they became friends and in the end they fell in love with each other."

"Oh yeah...? What 'great' story was this?" I challenged.

"Beauty and the Beast..." She murmured softly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't get your girly mind Luce, and please don't try to play Cupid with me and Ruby, because it's not going to end happy."  
Lucy sighed, "Fine."

I ran a hand through my mussed hair then trailed it down to my jaw. Sweet Aslan that girl could pack a punch! I grimaced as I gripped my jaw harder realising that I had a beautiful bruise there as I looked into some vanity glass.

"You should get some ice for that." Lucy's know-it-all voice sparkled through the silence.

I turned around and gave her a death raising glare. She took that as the 'get out' sign and held her hands up in surrender, slipping out of the room.

"Fine Edmund," She muttered, "I'll just go and see if Ruby wants any clothes fitted."

I rolled my eyes, "That's lovely."

She pocked her tongue back out at me and I looked back at the mirror, inspected the beaut of a bruise.

I muttered curses underneath my breath and barely noticed my door opening again. But soon, I felt a shift in the composure of this room and turned around. Behind me happened to be sitting a large snow leopard. My personal guard...

"Myla..." I regarded her carefully.

She eyed me, "I've just recieved word that my brother is personal guard for the new girl."

I bit back a laugh, "Oh, Sabu's going to have a tough job this time."

She growled back softly and I sighed, "And...?"

Shifting on her paws, she gave me a long gaze, "People are saying that you hurt her and dropped her in the frozen river."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, for one, she's fine! And secondly, it wasn't frozen, it was running water. And don't give me any grief about it. Pete's already making me give her riding lessons."

A gurgling noise erupted from Myla and I eyed her. It took me a moment to realise that she was chuckling and I sighed.

"Shut up."

~OoO~

My boots clicked on the stone floor as I walked towards the stables. I needed to get away from this place. Away from Susan and Pete's prying eyes, away from Lucy's calculating gaze and away from that barbarian girl. I sighed and walked into the stables, saddling up my black stallion. Altair was a beautiful horse, and swifter than any I'd ever had.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as I tightened the girth.

I frowned, "No. Why would there be."

He wheezed, "Because you tightened the girth so much I can't breathe."

I looked down to see the girth hazardously tight. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed and put it on properly.

"It's nothing," I muttered, "Just the new klutz known as Ruby. She's defying my position."

He snorted, "How did she do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Insulted me and gave me a bloody good right hook."

"So, in other words, she impressed you."

I stopped and sighed, a small smirk gracing my lips, "Maybe."

With that, I hook my foot into the stirrup and swung my other leg securely over and sat. Urging him forward and out of the stables, I sat my posture into a comfortable position where I could move in sync with rhythmic gait of Altair.

Finally, we were out in the cool country side. Fields around me were green, almost to a yellowing colour. This was a beautiful place. I smiled slightly as a satisfying feeling of home settled upon me. This rarely happened. I rarely felt like I belonged in this place. Only once in a while would I feel like this. This foreign place felt like home sometimes, but other times, no. Other times I longed desperately to go back to London. I missed it. That was something I'd never tell the others. I knew they loved it here, and after all they'd done for me, the least I could do was let them stay in this place without having to worry about how I felt about it.

For the next hour or so, I rode the countryside, marvelling at the beauty of Narnia. I could tell that Altair enjoyed the exercise too. The sky began to dim slightly and I sighed. If I didn't go back soon, Susan might have sent out a search party so that I would be home in time for dinner.

As soon as I bedded down Altair for the night, I heard some sort of yelling from the courtyard. My eyes rolled and as I walked out. There was that Ruby girl, having a heated argument with Lucy. Not an angry one, but more of bantering. It didn't miss my eyes that she'd changed out of her earlier clothes and into a simple blue dress. But somehow that dress managed to set off her green eyes and blonde hair.

I mentally slapped myself.

No. No thinking like that. That girl insulted you and made you look like an idiot. She's not beautiful, she's a brat.

"No! Come on Luce. Tell Peter to change his mind."

Lucy sighed, "No, it's for your own good. Horse is a common way we get around here and you're not going to be able to do much if you're stuck here not knowing how to ride."

"I don't mind that. I just mind the teacher!"

I smirked as I slowed down in some subconscious effort to hear more of the conversation. They couldn't see me, even if they were walking my direction. Hiding behind the corner of a building, I let them pass before me towards the doors of Cair Paravel and walked silently behind them.

"What's wrong with Ed?" Lucy defended.

Ruby sighed, "Other than the fact that he's a useless tool. Hmm, how about the fact that he dumped me so eloquently on my arse today and is bound to do that a lot more times during the lessons?"

Lucy frowned, "Just give him time to warm up to you; he's been through a lot."  
A snort met Lucy's reply, "A lot? He's King and you want me to believe that he's been through a lot? Geez, I bet you that most of his life was full of parades and pampering."

My eyes widened.

Never in my whole life had anyone talked about me that way. Especially if they were female! Ruby had crossed the line. She didn't know that, but she had. I growled under my breath and pushed past them, catching their gasps of shock. Well, they obviously didn't know I was behind them.

Walking about to my tower quarters, I changed out of my riding clothes and into some simpler ones. Hearing louder footsteps outside my door, I frowned and ventured out wondering who could be in my quarters.

Oh.

That's who was here.

Blonde hair whipped around as a head bobbed, looking for someone. Her green eyes sparkled as she held the sides of her dress close to her as she sought of something, or someone.

"Looking for me?" I asked after moment.

Her head whipped around her mine, eyes wide. If she wasn't a twit or a brat, I might have found that slightly adorable.

"Oh, Edmund... sorry, I just wanted to apologize for some things."  
I leant against the frame of my door, arms crossed.

"Mhm, go on."

"Lucy told me that your life hasn't been full or parties, or parades or pampering, and that I wouldn't be able to imagine what you've been through. So I thought I'd come over and say I'm sorry that I judged."

I raised an eyebrow, "is that it?'

Then, with a cocky expression on her face she sighed.

"I'm sorry for hitting your face." She replied like a school student in trouble.

Smiling back at her, "Alright..." Then proceeded to go back to my room.  
"Well hang on a minute!" She protested.

I turned back to her and raised my eyebrows, "What?"  
"Aren't you going to apologize to?"

"For what...?"

"Um, well, dumping me on my butt and dropping me in a lake?"

I shrugged, "Well... you deserved that."

Her eyes widened. Not in shock this time, but in sheer anger. Part of my conscience was yelling out that I shouldn't have said that. Next thing I knew, she'd marched up to me and landed another blow on my jaw before I had time to react. My eyes screwed shut from the momentary pain which I quickly got over.

"Oh god," I muttered, "You really are crazy."

"I take back my apologies."

I eyed her, "You already said them, you can't."  
"You're just being immature."

"Says the girl who decked my face twice..."

With an angered look I her eyes, she tackled me. I had no idea this was coming and so forth, fell to the ground as she did. Soon, it became a weak wrestling match, on her part, and a tired one from me. Quickly, I had her pinned under me, my hands holding down her arms, my knees pressed onto her thighs and face close to hers.

"You're going to get in a lot of trouble for this _Princess._"

She growled and used all her might to wriggle her legs. The action caught me by surprise and I almost fell onto her. But she used her weight to bring her knee up and knee me in the stomach. I cried out in surprise and coughed. Next thing I knew was I was on the floor and her knees were digging into my stomach. My arms were raised above me head and were pinned by her own hands. She was skinny and smaller than me, but by Aslan she had a lot of strength.

"Oh bite me!" She hissed out.

Suddenly a surprised cry out from beside us snapped us back into reality. Myla was standing across from us, her face in shock. I looked at Ruby and then at myself and gulped. This situation didn't look good at all. I, the Crown Prince, was being pinned down by a girl. For reasons... who knew?

"Sire, if you want privacy, I could..." Myla trailed off.

"No!" I yelled out, "It's not like that, she's just..." I couldn't explain.

Then, staring daggers at Ruby, I heaved and pushed her off me so that she landed with a satisfying thump on the floor once again. Smirking to myself I then eyed her.

"Don't ever try to do that again."

Ruby gave me the same expression back.

"Oh, Mr. Prince... Is it so on! You're dead."

With that, she turned around, her dress whirling with her and her hair and trudged quickly out of my quarters.

"What was that?" Myla asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair trying to catch my breath.

"I have no idea."


	6. Pain

_**Chapter Five**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

"Just go." She urged me gently.

I shook my head in complete defiance.

"Just go!" Lucy input with Susan, "He's waiting!"

"Just you guys watch, I'm going to come back with a broken leg or something."

They burst out in soft laughter which incited harsh death glares from me. They both quietened, but still urged me. I hugged my arms close to my body. This was weird. Narnia was weird. Talking animals, medieval castles, oh! And the clothes! Don't get me wrong, they were absolutely beautiful and I felt like I was going to a costume party every second, but how did one exactly plan on moving about in these outfits?

Right about now, Susan, Lucy and I were in the stables bickering while Edmund had purposefully taken to walking two horses leisurely about in the spaced out area to exercise the horses. I swished my hips in the beautiful grey dress I had on. The sleeves were a lighter grey than the rest of the dress and the square neckline set the dress off. Thankfully, this dress had no lacings, apart from the back, and so therefore was easier to get into.

"How am I going to ride in this dress?" I muttered darkly to Susan and Lucy.

Luce just rolled her eyes, "I ride in dresses like that all the time! Stop finding excuses and go start your first riding lesson."

I sighed and yelped as they pushed me with a little more force out of the stables and towards the horses and Edmund. His horse was a beautiful black stallion, I'd seen his ride it numerous times in the past day. The other horse was a greying horse, almost the same colour as my dress, only lighter. It was mare and her gentle eyes seemed to call out to me.

"Get over here already." Edmund yelled out.

I bit back a long line of curses and walked towards him.

"Hurry up; I want to be back by dinner."

My eyes grew, "Wait... we're leaving this castle grounds?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, how ease could you learn unless you actually get out and do something?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, how about staying here?"

His eyes darted around and he let out an impish laugh, "No thankyou."  
I frowned. His answer came a little too quickly.

"I beg you pardon?" I asked suspiciously with a small smile adorning my lips.  
He frowned at me, "What?"

"Are you... are you scared of something here?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, right. What would I have to be scared off in my own home?"

I shrugged once more, "Well, I wouldn't have a clue, but obviously there's something if you're that willing to get away from it."

"Just get on the horse." He countered.

I froze.

"I'm doing what now?"

"Get on the horse. Honestly, do you need me to spell it out or something?"

I shook my head in a non lenient manner.

"I've never—no, seriously, I haven't...horses, no way."

Edmund gave me a blank look, "I have no idea what you just said."

"I've never ridden a horse."

I recieved the blank look once again. Really! Could he be that dim? My temper was starting to rise. Back in London, I could deal with everything just fine. The world went around fine and life kept going on. But here...? I couldn't stand anything that happened without jumping, shrieking or at least being under heavy shock. And this boy! Tempered and rude and dark. He was exactly what would be way too tempting to a girl. He was exactly the kind of guy every girl should be falling for. Tall, dark, handsome... and nothing short of a king. Literally...! He had just enough haughtiness to make a girl think that she could change him, but in the end she would realise she never could. In another life, I would give to be one of those doting girls. One of those girls with a normal life... but now, that was something I couldn't change. I wasn't like normal girls. I hadn't grown up in a normal home. I'd shared my home with a yelling mistress, twenty other residents and a fuzzy cat. And I certainly wasn't falling for this hothead.

"I don't know how to get on." I muttered with my teeth gritted tightly together.

He sighed and walked up to me, grabbing my hand. I frowned heavily and yelped as he dragged me towards the grey mare, the hem of my skirt trailing along the ground.

Placing his other hand on the mare's rump, he patted her affectionately.

"She's the gentlest. Be careful."

The mare whickered and gazed at me, her deep brown doe eyes seeping through my own. I shook my head and then nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I reached up with my other hand that wasn't attached to Edmund's; I reached up to pat the horse gently on the neck then reached to the ears. She was beautiful.

"Are you going to get on, or do I have to wait here all evening and then be mouthed off from Peter, which to tell you the truth. I am not in the mood for."

I rolled my eyes and looked pointedly at him, "I would...if I could have my hand back."

His gaze rolled down to my hand and he froze as though he'd just realized he'd been holding my hand all this time. Then, as if lightning had struck him, he yanked his hand away.

"So what do I do?"

He sighed and pointed to the stirrup, "Put your foot there."

I anchored my foot and then, with a little bit of his help, I swung my leg over the back of the horse and sat myself in the saddle. At least... I tried to. I ended up slipping off the stirrup and into Edmund's arms.

"Oft!"I grunted out.

He shuddered and jerked me away.

"Try again, this time, when you lift your body up to get on the horse, shift your weight to your hips and swing your other leg over."

"No."

"Just do it."

"Bite me."

He shot me a look which made me hold me hands up in surrender and trudge back to the horse. Grabbed onto the reigns, I placed my foot on the stirrup and tried to put weight on my hips to get over. I ended up slamming myself into the horse's hide. The horse in question whinnied on obvious disapproval and trotted a couple steps away from me.

He groaned, "It's seriously not that hard!"

I kicked my shoes through the ground, "Yes it is! If, like me, you've never done this before! I bet you the first time you got on a horse you needed help."

His annoyed expression then heaved to a slightly amused one.

"When was the first time you got on a horse?"

He shot me a reproachful glance, "This isn't a time-to-get-to-know-each-other moment, you know."

I rolled my green orbs and glared at him, "Yeah? I don't care. Just answer the question."

He sighed, "I don't know... like when I was first in this place? When I was like eleven or something."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know," He muttered again, "five years?"

I almost did a double take, "You're sixteen?"

He shrugged, "Yeah...why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. But what I'm getting to is you've been doing this for five years! Me? Not even once."

He threw his head back, a groan emitting from him, "Alright fine! Just try to get on the horse again before Peter comes."

I sighed and walked over to the horse, arms surrendering out to it. Just as I placed my foot in the stirrup, a hand grabbed my ankle. I asked screamed bloody murder until I saw that it was Edmund with a bored look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked... well, it came out as more of a 'what-you-doing!'

"Put pressure here."

I did and heaved myself up. His hand then grabbed my waist and I jumped out of my skin. Too much contact, too much contact!

"Now shift your weight here."

I did that and tried to swing my leg over.

It worked.

My mouth dropped open and I kind of coughed a laugh out, "I did it!"

"Well done...I just wasted half my life." He muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as I shifted myself into a comfortable position.

"What's your name?" I asked the horse.

"Trella..." She answered.

Smiling for the first time that I realized I hadn't jumped when an animal had spoken to me, it seemed like I was actually getting used to this place... maybe.

"Edmund...!"

A shrill voice seeped through the air and I caught sight of a thin dark haired female running towards Edmund and me. Her big blue eyes were wide and fluttering and her lips shifted into a pout.

"No, no, no, no!" Edmund hissed in horror.

"What's happening?"

Trella answered me, "Well, Lady Abigail has had her eye on King Edmund for a while. Problem is: the feeling is far from mutual."

I snorted and started to laugh very loud. The look on Edmund's face was priceless. He looked like a little boy that wanted so desperately to just disappear. I laughed louder and louder, unable to control myself as I burst out in more hysterics. For once, the misfortune was not on me. Soon, Lady Abigail reached us which mean I had to gulp down my next batch of laughs.

"Edmund, where are you going?" She smiled and battered her lashes.

"Away from..." He trailed off, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "...from Peter." He finished lamely.

"Oh, I see your going riding! May I come?"

His eyes shot wide and he turned to his black stallion, tightening the girth slightly, not looking her.

"Well...um... you see... I'm supposed to take this lady here for riding lessons."

Her gaze flickered upon me and I felt my cheeks heat up and so turned my head to look at Edmund who looked up and catch my eyes.

"Well, I could always come and help."

Edmund shot me an apprehensive look, "Do something!" He mouthed hotly.

I shook my head and clapped my hands over my mouth in a deadly effort not to giggle.

"I don't think you can," Edmund started carefully; "I wanted to teach Ruby quickly, and therefore, no distractions."

Her eyes batted themselves again, "And you think I'm a distraction? I'm flattered. Am I a pleasant distraction?"

His pitiful looks he shot me were becoming too much for me to hold down my giggles and so I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Lady Abigail, I'm not sure you can come... you see, we don't have a horse saddled up for you." I told her sullenly.

Her lips stretched over perfectly white teeth and she patted Edmund's back.  
"I shall be back in a moment with a steed. You two just wait right here... or... Ruby, you could go on ahead, Edmund can wait for me."

With that, she hurried hastily to the stables.

"So, nudge them and they go?" I asked Edmund hurriedly.  
He raised his eyebrows.

"How do I make the horse go?" I demanded impatiently.

"You could just ask her." Trella whickered back.

I nodded, "Oh. Right."

Edmund started to shake his head, "Are you crazy... what on earth..."

I cut him off, "Get on your horse right now. Hurry, before she comes back!"

Just like that, he got my meaning and scrambled upon his stallion, still making it seem effortless and somewhat graceful.

Clicking his tongue and nudging his heels into his horse, he was soon off, out towards the castle gates.

"So what do I do?" I asked Trella.

"Just hold on."

I didn't need to be told twice as she fled, faster than the wind, so it seemed, after Edmund. In less than a few moments, Cair Paravel was behind us and I was laughing with the wind stroking my face and Edmund echoing my laugh.

"Oh god, thankyou a million times...!" He shouted out.  
I grinned and rubbed Trella's neck, making her wicker quietly.

"No worries, what now...?"

Edmund trotted over to me and I stroked his horse's neck. Mr. Prince gave me a funny look and then went forward, motioning with his head for me to follow.

"Dig your heels gently into her hide."

I did that and Trella moved forward at a beautiful gait.

We rode for a little while, passing animals here and there, beautiful landscapes were scraped out around me in all glorious beauty. Suddenly, we reached a yellowing field that looked deeply familiar.

"Hey! I've been here before!"

Edmund shot me a look, "I thought you've never been to Narnia before."

I shook my head, "This is where I woke up. I blacked out for some reason back home in London and the next thing I know, I wake up here."

He smiled, "Nice place to wake up. When I first came here, it was dead in winter and there was nothing but barren trees and a lamp post."

I closed my eyes trying to imagine winter in this place. I couldn't imagine snow everywhere; this place was too brilliant and too sunny for snow. But if there were snow, it would have looked lovely.

"Hmm..." was all the response I gave.

Soon, we had ridden to the woods where I had run, hoping I could catch the badger out to apologize, I sighed as I saw no sign of him. We rode some more and I urged Trella to go before Edmund and his stallion so I could venture out and admire things by myself.  
We were about a couple metres ahead, not so much that if I turned around I wouldn't be able to see movement, but enough that they couldn't see exactly what I was doing. We rode for about the next two hours exploring the giant wood. Surprisingly, though I knew that Edmund was at a distance behind me, he didn't say a word. He just kept following. Not a word, not a peep. Like he wanted me to enjoy my experience or something like that...

"Where are we?" I asked Trella.

"In Owl wood..."

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Home to the most beautiful and fearsome creatures..."

As soon as she said that, I heard a fearsome roar erupt from beside me. I gasped as I saw a bear rise up to its full height and swing its claws at me. I tried to scream to press Edmund's attention but my throat was completely clenched up. I couldn't say a word. The bear swiped one of its sharp talons as Trella and I and this time Trella did the shrieking for me. She raised herself up on her hind legs, I didn't have any idea what to hold onto as she did that and so, fell, like tissue paper in air from her back. I landed on the ground with a heavy thump on my arm and a crack. Gasping in more air, unable to focus to get any air out, I started to choke. The alarmed Trella had already bolted far away from the bear, leaving me to its angered mercy. Pain shrieked from my arm! I felt the angry bear swipe and sear my arm! Blood oozed from the gash and then the bear's powerful paws knocked my head and I gasped air out. My body started to work again and I desperately tired to scramble away from the looming creature.

Suddenly, a whizzing noise shot through the air and bear roared one last time and then slumped to the leaf littered forest floor. Someone crouched beside me and helped me sit up. I looked up to see Edmund, his eyes wide and jaw set.

"You're an idiot."

I scoffed, "Gee thanks."

"Why didn't you scream sooner? Now look at you!"

I looked myself up and down. My dressed was covered in dirt and leaved and my arm had been slashed and was turning purple.

"Whoa." I muttered, slightly amused at the mess I'd gotten myself into.

He sighed and rolled his eyes and then grabbed at the hem of my skirt. I kicked away his hand with one of my feet.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He rolled his eyes, heaved himself forward and grabbed the hem again, tearing off a strip. Then, grabbing my arm, he wound it tightly around the bleeding wound and tied it up.

"Oh, thanks." I muttered in embarrassment.

"Klutz." He muttered back.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him hard so that he fell onto the floor.

"Geez..! Woman! What was that for? I patch you up and you keep trying to hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes to the sky instead, noting how quickly sunset had come up. Edmund stood up and looked around, "Where's Trella?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she ran off."

He sighed and held out his hands to help me up. Heaving my self up, I grimaced at the pain my arm gave me.

"You're an asshole." I muttered to Edmund.

He let go of me quickly and I fell from the sudden loose in weight and straight on my butt again.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing." I grunted, getting up by myself.

In the next few minutes, Edmund helped my get on his horse and then seated himself beside me. I closed my eyes to forget about the bear, but that was all that consumed my mind.

"Why did it attack me?"

"Huh?"

"The bear, I thought it could talk and I thought it was smart."

"That was a wild one."  
"Oh."

I drew my fingers along my arm, along Edmund's handy work and sighed I slight pain.

"Well...aren't you a klutz."

I eyed him with utter contempt, "Shut up."

I clutched my arm closer to my chest, cradling it gently. Pressing two fingers onto it, I shrieked back a heavy moan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up... that was weird. I swear I heard actual concern in his voice.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just want to get back."

He grunted back and I sighed. It was a long way back to the castle and it was already turning dark.

"How long until we get back?" I asked after a while.

"With this amount of light, maybe half an hour?"

I groaned, "Why so long?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to run off, I wouldn't have been forced to come after you and then you wouldn't have fallen and broken your delicate little body."

"Not my fault, the bear's!"

"Just shut up."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Stop dumping me on my butt then."

He chuckled, "You don't seem to learn any other way."

I shut up; he did have a good point. Sighing as I looked up at the sky that was quickly crayoning itself to pitch black, I felt weary and shifted myself so I could lean on the next supporting object with me.

"What are you doing?" Edmund questioned in a funny voice.

I grunted back at him, "Trying to get comfortable."

"Why?" He rebutted.

"Because I'm tired!" I growled back.

He stayed silent while I shifted my position on the horse and relaxed into his chest, his arms closed around me holding tightly onto the reigns. After a few yawns, my mind turned as black as the sky and I fell asleep.


	7. Embarrassment is so your color

_**Chapter Six**_

**Third Person's POV**

~OoO~

Susan paced at the gates of the city of Cair Paravel, wringing her fingers together. Where were they? They didn't show up for dinner. Sabu and Myla hadn't seen the pair since they went late in the afternoon. One simple riding lesson shouldn't have gone this long. Trella had wandered in at least three hours after they left all in hysterics. No one had been able to talk to her due her to shock. What could she have seen? No one wanted to waker Trella up now, and so nobody knew where Edmund and Ruby were.

"I'm going to send out a search party."

Sabu sighed, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Just calm down, your majesty"

Susan sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Where are they?"

"Right there, your majesty..." Sabu trailed off.

Susan looked up and peered out into the fields of Narnia past Cair Paravel. Sure enough, there was movement of one horse and what appeared to be two people on it.

"Sabu, go please." Susan murmured.

Like a bullet, Sabu shot off out the gate and towards the moving silhouettes. Susan soon watched Sabu's fast figure grow smaller into the distance until it reached the horse. After a few moments, Altair had come to the gate of the castle where Susan was not-so-patiently waiting. Her unamused smile differed to the opposite as she saw the scene in front of her. Edmund was atop Altair with none other but Ruby sleeping in his arms.

"Well... this is an unexpected turn of events."

Her brother rolled his ever darkening eyes, "Not one word Su."

Her lips curved up in a sly grin, "I wasn't gonna."

Edmund sighed and locked his body into place so that he didn't move from the comfortable position Ruby was in. He sighed, reminiscing over the events of today. Stupid girl who didn't know how to cry wolf when a bear was attacking her! It was a damn fortunate thing that the arrow he shot took a direct hit through the heart. For some reason, his hands were shaking so hard when he saw that bear rip into her arm. Glancing down, he grimaced as he saw some blood seeping through her arm. The makeshift bandage wasn't proving to be enough. He needed to get her down to the hospital ward.

"Where are you going now?" Susan asked, her hand petting the sweaty neck of Altair.

"Take her to the hospital ward."

He stopped his horse that was headed towards the courtyard of Cair Paravel. There was a funny expression on Susan's face. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't an expression he liked.

"What?" He muttered darkly.

Susan shrugged, "You're different. It's only been two days since Ruby, but you're different."

"Different? How...?"

It was rare for Susan and him to have these talks. Maybe he'd talk to Lucy every so often, but not really Susan. Though they were the siblings that looked most like each other, they'd never really gotten to know each that well. When they did talk, it was sincere, sometimes heartfelt and left Edmund with a funny satisfied feeling deep in his stomach.

"It's not a big deal," Susan shrugged, "What happened to Ruby?"

He twitched, "Um, wild bear."

Susan grimaced, "They're coming more often now... random attacks. Something is up, something is wrong I'm telling you."

Edmund shrugged, "Nothing's up, it's just the change in seasons that has everyone on edge. It's completely normal I'm telling you."

Susan shrugged, "Well, I'm just glad that you and Ruby are safe. You better take her to the hospital ward, her arm might get infected."

~OoO~

Ruby opened her eyes groggily and raised her hand to her head. Gosh that bear had a good knock with her head. The first thing she saw the smell. It was a very familiar smell. Disinfectant and the clean smell hung heavily in the air. The word that revolved around her mind was 'hospital'. Only then did she realise she was sitting in a bed, soft, but not as soft as her own. Looking forward she saw the blinking eyes of Sabu.

"Where am I?"

He padded towards her, onto the bed and sat on her legs.

"Hospital ward."

She scratched her head, "I hate hospitals."

He chuckled and licked her cheek. Ruby shot him a look that threw a confused expression on his face.

"That is so gross."

"Well excuse me." He muttered.

She giggled and leaned forward hugging him around his furry next. He growled softly and wriggled out of her grasp.

"Hey!" she bustled, "You were warm."

He rolled his silvery blue eyes and lay down on her legs, instantly warming them. Ruby lifted up her arm, inspecting the new bandage was that wrapped around it. It felt light and clean and made her arm smell like fresh sheets.

"Good to see you up and about." A familiar voice echoed through the room.

Ruby looked up properly and saw the dark figure of Edmund roll forward from leaning on the door. His arms were crossed and he was wearing a deep dark blue shirt with somehow managed to set off his eyes. Ruby gritted her teeth, unable to figure out if she should snap at him or if she even had the strength to. Her limbs felt quite weary and she wasn't keen to be around someone that required all her wit to outwit.

"Mhm..."

That was all that managed to escape out of her mouth. She sighed out of tiredness and rested her head on the fluffy pillow under her.

"You okay?"

Her eyes closed and she shrugged, "Uh huh. I'm fine."

"Okay."

Her eyes snapped open; she had expected a retort or serious remark that would have her rolling her eyes. Today, it didn't seem so. She settled back into the bed and let her arm drop onto Sabu's warm back. The door opened once more and a familiar scent wafted to her nose.

"Hey, I smell..." She trailed off as her eyes opened to see Susan walk in with some pancakes, "Pancakes."

Susan grinned at Ruby, "I ran into the matron on the way here, thought I'd do the liberty of bringing it over myself and seeing how you were."

Ruby's eyes lit up as Susan set the tray of pancakes on her lap and dug into them. Soon she devoured them all up and placed the tray on the bedside table with a satisfied sigh.

"Well someone enjoyed that." Edmund's curt voice pressed through the air.

Ruby rolled her eyes; she almost smiled as the rude and errant manner of Edmund seeped back into him.

"I'm hungry, so go stuff your face."

"I think you've already done enough of that for a whole army."

Ruby glared at him, "If I didn't have a giant cat sitting on me, I'd tackled you like I did a few days ago."

"She did what a few days ago?" Susan blurted.

Edmund shot Ruby and dark look, "Nothing. She did nothing."

Ruby giggled as she felt the soft rumble of Sabu chuckling upon her. Apparently, Myla was good at reporting back to her brother at the events of a few days ago.

"I tackled him." Ruby grinned.

Edmund shot her an apprehensive and dark look, "Shut up. I let you win."

She snorted back, "Yeah right, and I have fifteen toes."

"You could for all I know."

"And you have two heads, gosh; do you know how annoying you are?"

"I don't really care."

"Oh the both of you shut up!"

Ruby and Edmund's heads snapped up to Susan who was looking upon them with a gaped expression.

"Honestly! The both of you bicker like girls!"

Edmund snorted, "Yeah right."

Ruby smiled in confusion, "Um... I am a girl."

Edmund cracked a smile and Susan snickered, shaking her head and walking out of the room, not without some final words.

"Stop the arguing you two, I mean it. Don't give me that face Edmund, the people need a king they can rely on without having to watch him fluster over a girl. If I see the two of you arguing again...you'll both be on kitchen duties."

Edmund groaned and his eyes rolled as she left. Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Kitchen duties can't be that bad I guess... I mean, you seemed keen to take them when Peter told you be my instructor."

He scoffed, "Have you ever met yourself?"

Ruby glared at him, taking heavy offense, "Edmund... can you just leave now?"

He sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Sabu's soft coat and her hand. She froze and her gaze locked onto him, "I'm sorry."

She frowned up at him.

"Huh?"

He shrugged, "What?"

"You never say sorry."

With a grin he meekly shrugged again, "Yeah well, I never really had a reason."

Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes, "Spoilt stuck up rich boy."

"I'm not spoilt."

She quietened down then gesticulated to the whole place, "Not spoilt? You're a king!"

He sighed and removed his hands, "I never feel like it."

Ruby bit her lip, "Why?"

"Anyone ever tell you the story of when I first came here?"

She shook her head.

"Um, well, back in the war, Lucy found a cupboard that lead to here, and I followed her. I lost track of her and ran into a woman. Her name was the White Witch. Long story short, she deceived me into betraying my family, Aslan and Narnia. I oversaw and did some bad things just by going to her in the first place. After that, I never really felt good enough for this place. I'm mean to everyone, I don't live up to my whole 'Edmund-the-Just' name, I don't know. I'm just like this."

His eyes were dark with sadness and slight annoyance. Ruby bit down on her lip, relaying what he'd just said in the silence. It all made sense now. He was killing himself with shame and taking it out on everyone else. Not really knowing how to cheer him up, she did the only thing she knew how. Leaning forward, she hugged him, catching him off guard. But soon, he smiled in surrender and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Can I get out of this place now?"

Edmund shook his head, "No, there's no way out of Narnia."

She laughed, "I meant the hospital thing."

"Oh."

With a grin, she slightly nudged Sabu, who had overseen the whole thing with raised eyebrows, and he leapt gracefully off her and padded out of the infirmary. Ruby threw the covers gently off and pried herself out the bed, standing up stretching her legs. Edmund's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

He chuckled in embarrassment, "Do you want me to go outside or something?"

"Huh? You know, you never make any sense."

He grinned bashfully and swept his eyes of her body. She felt self conscious and looked herself up and down. As she did that... she froze. Her clothes were there, but from the sunlight seeping through; it was practically transparent, a see through for all to see her bra she'd kept on since coming here. Screeching, she wrapped her arms around her torso and tried to cover up.

"GET OUT!"

Her arms flew at Edmund who was now laughing and hit him out of the room, closing the door on him and leaning on it, slipping down to the floor, her heart pounding heavily, breath mimicking the same.

"Not good." She sighed to herself.

Her eyes flickered around until it landed on a dress folded on the table next to her. She sighed in aggravation and slipped it on. It was a tight fit, similar to the design on the very first dress she'd ever put on in Narnia. This one, instead of being blue and white, was a deep purple and black. She ran tired fingers through her hair and froze as the door opened again. Susan walked in followed by a jumpy Edmund.

"Good to see you found the dress." Susan murmured approvingly.

"Sorry," Edmund grinned, "I tried to get you out of it, but there's just no saying no to Susan."

She looked back at him and glared, "I don't see why you think they're bad. They're fun and a great way to meet people."

"The only people you ever introduce me to happen to be people who want to make me their beau or something."

"Well I'm only trying to help."

"I think I can find a girlfriend on my own, you know."

"It's been five years, I pretty sure you can't."

"Guys!" Ruby interrupted, "Sorry, but what's the point of this?"

Susan smiled enthusiastically, "Well, I like to throw these dinner parties or galas, whichever you want to call them, and we have one tonight."

"They're a real bore!" Edmund shot in.

Susan's mouth twitched but she continued on to smile, "Um, it's just about started. You finish getting ready and we'll meet you out in the gardens. You won't get lost because Sabu will be with you."

"What am I doing exactly?" Ruby asked, almost breathlessly.

Susan smiled, "Meeting the court, oh, and there's this man I want you to meet, and I think you two will get along well."

Ruby's eyebrows shot up, "I what? Are you trying to set me up?"

Susan smiled coyly, "Maybe."

With that, she walked out and Edmund shot a glare at Ruby, his lips slightly curved up in a small sly smile. His movements were very bellicose and Ruby watched him like a hawk unsure of what he was thinking or what he was going to do. One minute he was being nice, next minute, he was being a creepy hothead once again.

"Can you go already?" Ruby whined.

Edmund shrugged and left, leaving Ruby to sigh with her own little touch of bellicose. Taking a deep calming breath, she smoothed out her dress and found a brush on the bedside table. Thank the Heavens there was a mirror in the infirmary. With the brush, she modelled her hair to actually look well kept and somewhat pretty. The deep purple in the dress somehow made a vector towards her green orbs that she admitted were her eyes and the black brought out her hair. Needless to say, she looked somewhat more than presentable. Walking out, she found Sabu waiting at the door to show her to the gardens. When she got there, her eyes slightly widened as she saw large beautiful hedges gardens and flocks of people dressed in clothes similar to hers. She knew barely anyone here, but the Pevensies. Speaking of Pevensies, her eyes flickered around and she caught sight of Edmund. She almost choked a laugh at Edmund who was sitting on a seat at a small vintage like white table with a woman of similar age adorning over him with appraising eyes, flirty lashes and smiling lips. Most men she knew would have been keeling over in delight of a woman of those looks doing that to them. But Edmund seemed quite put off by Lady Abigail's actions, a clear and pure look of distaste swiped across his face. Ruby grinned at Sabu and then sighed at the large scene in front of her.

"Oh good gosh, come Sabu. Let's do this." She grimaced.


	8. Strange Things

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

I walked down the steps into the garden. Heads were turning on either side and I couldn't help but cringe. Their eyes were speaking for themselves. They knew I was foreign, they knew I was weird; they knew I wasn't part of this world. I smoothed the sides of my dress, trying to ignore the stares of those around me. I dropped my arms and let my hand slide over the tall and masculine back of Sabu underneath my fingertips. He purred to me in comfort and I sighed, curving my eyes this way and that trying to find Susan, or Lucy, or even Peter. Every inch of me felt like a walking glass china doll, one wrong move and I could fall and break.

"You're doing fine." Sabu's gentle voice reached my ears.

I smiled, sometimes it seemed like the big cat whom I'd curled my fingers in could read my mind. I didn't like it here. I didn't fit in. I just wanted to get out of here and go back to my own world where even the craziest things were part of the complete norm compared to here.

"Rue...!" A shrill voice chirped and a figure barged into my side.

I coughed in surprise and wrapped my arm around the girl with beautiful brown hair with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Luce...!" I grinned, glad to have someone I knew by my side.

"You look really pretty!" She grinned at me, her own exuberant smile making me light up with one of my own as well.

"Thankyou, so do you."

She smiled at me and looped her arm in mine and we started to walk around the place. She introduced me to numerous people of the court who all smiled politely in welcome and said their greetings. Then, I was introduced to a face that I'd seen before.

"Rue, this is Lady Abigail."

I smiled half warmly at her. She smiled back at me, but unlike the others, her smile didn't reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes seemed to be saying exactly the opposite of her smile. But still, she reached out her hand to which I took, like all the others, and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to be in your company once again."

"Ditto..." I grimaced.

A look of utter confusion crossed her face, "I beg your pardon?"

I bit my lip, trying to convert my well-learnt slang to older language, "Uh, I mean, nice to be in your company once again too."

She gave me what looked like a well practised smile before turning her unblemished face away while fanning it.

"Looking for someone?" Lucy asked her.

Abigail's large eyelashes fluttered so much I almost thought she was having a spasm attack.

"Only your brother Lu, do you know where he is?"

Lucy rolled her eyes while I smothered a giggled to her next comment.

"He's probably hiding from you."

Abigail's face twitched and her palms were clenched into tight fists.

"I beg your pardon?" She spat with heavy lethalness.

Lucy blinked like the queen she was brought up as and made note to readjust the beautiful crown upon her head is a slight subliminal message on exactly who she was. Then with a curt smile she held up a hand and smiled.

"I was merely joshing you. He's probably out at the barracks doing sword play with Clancy."

Abigail redeemed her composure by smiling exuberantly and fluttering off with the characteristics of a butterfly off to the training barracks. I sighed at the expense of being annoyed at Abigail. I knew some girls like her back in London and needless to say... I didn't like them at all.

"Why is she so...?"

"In love with Edmund...?" She finished off for me.

"Yeah, I mean, I get the whole good looking part, but he's such a jerk."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in return, "You think he's good looking."

I opened my mouth then closed it abruptly. Did I really just say that? Oh crap.

"No, well, I don't...well, he's not unfortunately looking but he's not the greatest, well, _actually_... I, um... what are we talking about?" I finished unhelpfully.

Lucy snickered back at me, "I think that said it all."

I eyed her, "Eh, shut up little queen."

She grinned to me and tapped her crown, "That's _your highness_ to you."

I laughed along with her and walked around until we caught sight of Abigail once again, this time, with Edmund on her arm and another man following close behind with an amused smile on his face. Edmund himself looked like he'd swallowed a bug. I could help but burst out laughing to which Lucy hit my arm, not-so-gently.

"Shush, they're coming here." She admonished, covering giggles of her own.

I nodded down my laughs, bitting down on my tongue for extra insurance. They finally approached up, Edmund glaring at us both, Abigail smiling boastfully and the stranger with an amused and curious expression.

"Your highness," The strange bowed, "If it's possible, you look more beautiful today."

Lucy grinned bashfully, "Thankyou," Then, she turned to me, "Rue, this is Clancy, sword master apprentice."

Clancy smiled jubilantly at me and did his little bow thingy in front of me and I found myself cracking a smile. Then, turning my eyes away, I found myself swimming in the intense gaze of the dark king.

"Ahh, it's you." I greeted him with a sickeningly sweet smile.

He smiled in the same manner and swept his protruding gaze up and down, "Nice to see you with some clothes."  
Lucy gasped and Abigail let out a rather loud "What?"

I glared so hard at Edmund I thought my eyes would burst! My eye twitched for a minute just before I lunged.

Thankfully, as Lucy put it later, we were in a somewhat concealed area of the gardens so only an average of ten people caught me tackle the crown king to the floor in a fit. I threw myself at him, instantly catching him off guard and pinning him to the floor.

"Not again." He grunted out.

"Oh sweet Aslan, you will get yourself off the King at this moment!" Abigail thundered.

I really couldn't have cared more as I rained down many misguided blows to the figure struggling to get up on the floor. I could have sworn that while Abigail was shrieking around us, Lucy and Clancy were bent over in hysterics. Finally, Clancy reached over and effortlessly pulled me off Edmund who jumped up, a shocked, however slightly amused smile stretched across his features.

"Come on now, you just wanted to touch this extremely beautiful physique." He teased.

I growled out unhelpfully and lunged again, this time, however, I was being held back by a pair of strong arms.

"I severely despise you." I spat at him.

He winked at me unhelpfully.

"Oh I think I just threw up in my mouth." I smiled sweetly back.

He rolled his eyes and dusted himself off, stretching his long legs in the process. Abigail clutched himself to him, practically rolling off him, whining like a cat wanting to know if he was okay.

"Abigail, I'm fine." He snapped at her making her spring back with a defeated look.

Edward sighed at glanced at Lucy, smiling to show he was alright and then nodding at Clancy as if sharing an inside joke.

"I told you she was a vixen."

I clenched my teeth together, willing all power above to keep me sane about tackling the King again.

Edmund grinned and walked past me, "See you later _Princess._"

I struggled to release my arms from the locked grasped behind me and settled for sticking my tongue out to him to which he chuckled and winked again walking away like he was bloody James Bond or something.

~OoO~

I sat on the balcony while everyone else was inside the banquet hall laughing and eating. I didn't want to go in there, people were constantly whispering as word had gotten round that I'd tackled their precious king. And their recollection of it wasn't even close to accurate! The men thought I was mad and congratulated me on getting a blow while the women thought I was making a careless pass and turned their noses up at me. Hmm, the societies of the past...

"Hey Princess..." A familiar voice strolled up to me.

I eyed Edmund, rolling my eyes and concentrating on the sunset.

"Go away."

He sighed and stood next to me as I sat upon the thick railings. He placed his hands on the railings and leant on it.

"It's a long drop if you fall."

I glanced down, my stomach slightly dropping as I realised that it was a good few metres down. I instantly snapped my gaze up, trying not to let vertigo consume me.

"Afraid of heights..?" He asked

"Uh," I started off shakily, "Just a little."

"It's not that scary."

"Well, aren't you glad you're not me?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Eh, if I were you, I would stop tackling me."

I let a grin breeze through my lips, "Stop with the comments then."

"I can't, teasing you is too tempting. But I'll tell you what isn't. Your punches..."  
I grinned, lifting my chin up proudly, "You're welcome. I was taught well."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Who taught you?"

I shrugged, "Eh, the bullies in the orphanage."

"What?"

"Well, I tended to get into fights with other bullies at school, and everyone in the orphanage is close, so when they saw me come home with a busted lip, they taught me how to defend myself."

"Oh okay... well, speaking of teaching, feel like getting up on the saddle again?"

My eyes widened drastically as I shook my head, "Whoa! No! Did you not see what happened before?"

Edmund sighed, "Yeah, that's never happened before."

"Well even still, no."

"Why?"

"I don't know? I'm scared?"

He smiled and shrugged, "That's your problem. You keep running from your fears."

I gaped at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you run from riding because you're scared, you run from meeting the court here because you're scared of what they'll think of you, or already do."

"Psht, I am not scared of this court."

"Then why do you keep avoiding them?"

"Shut up."

He smiled and shrugged, "Well, anyway, I best be getting back. But, riding lessons tomorrow will be after lunch."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh freaking joy."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm." He smiled.

I frowned, "Then go appreciate something else... like _Lady Abigail._"

His face screwed up into a sour look of distaste and I could have sworn he shuddered. I grinned, knowing I'd hit an annoyed spot. Jumping down from the balcony I searched her laughing figure out and pointed to her.  
"There she is, go ask her to dance."

"Why should I?"

"I don't know? she's kind of perfect. Flirty, beautiful, charming, perfect..."

"Um, I'm getting mixed signals from you right now. Shall I go ask her if she wants to dance with you instead?"

"Oh seriously...? That's just gross."

He laughed at me and shrugged, "She's a bore."

"You're a bore."

He shrugged once more, "Eh, well, maybe I am."

"You're afraid to dance with her. What happened to _don't run from your fears_?"

"I'm not afraid of her!" He said hotly.

I shrugged, "Eh maybe."

Half an hour later, after leaving Edmund to whatever he was doing, I took a walk with Sabu in the now desolated gardens.

"It's beautiful here." I smiled.

Sabu purred and nodded, "Well, you best get settled in. No one has ever found a way out."

I sighed, "What am I going to do? I can't just forget everything about home?"

"We never asked you to forget."

"Well, if I keep remembering... I'll keep missing."

"It's not a crime to miss." His wise voice said.

I sighed and walked back towards the banquet were everyone was now dancing. Sabu nudged my leg and I smiled at him as he walked over to Peter who was sitting on the royal thrones up upon the dais. Susan and Lucy were there too but Edmund wasn't. I walked by myself back to the balcony where I found Edmund sitting down, back against the wall, a slightly large bottle in his hands. From the unfocused glazed look in his eyes, he looked slightly drunk.

"What are you drinking?"

"Something strong..." A gurgled reply came back.

I smothered a smile.

"Okay, what happened?"

He shrugged, "Abigail ambushed me and said that she was looking forward to our future together. I freaked out and bolted, grabbing this little friend here."

His speech was slurred as he held up the bottle, smiling at it adoringly. I laughed out loud and sat across from his, looking at him. He looked so much more different as this moment. Free and happy... he looked like a little boy at Christmas. I smiled as I realised how adorable the dopey expression on his face was. Whoa. Say what now? I shook my head, dashing free from the foreign thoughts. It was getting dark out and people were finally retiring. Thoughts crossed my mind that I should get Edmund to bed.

Standing up, I pulled his up, making sure his hands were free of the bottle.

"Come on, up to bed."

He shook his head, "Are you kidding me? It's only lunchtime."

I laughed, "Quite right, come on... let's go."  
"Okay." Came his happy reply and he shifted his full weight on me. I grunted in response but managed to slip him past the hall into the corridors unnoticed and down in the hall. We went past my room, towards the staircase but before we walked past my door, Edmund's hand shot out and grabbed the knob.

"Wait, wait. This is my room."

"I beg your pardon?" I laughed.

"Let me get inside." He pushed me aside and barged into my room despite my protests.

"This is my room." I giggled.

He shook his head and flopped upon the bed, laughing as he did. I shook my head and pushed him.

"Where the heck am I supposed to sleep?" I growled.

He shrugged, "Dunno... there's enough room for two?"

I grinned, "Okay, now I know you're definitely drunk."  
I got no reply out of him after that, except for a stray snore. Groaning and wanting that soft bed, I shook off my shoes and flopped back onto the bed. Closing my eyes and snuggling into the bed I felt the wind leave my system as an arm draped itself across my stomach.

"What the heck?" I argued.

No reply came back and it finally dawned on me that it was Edmund's arm. I groaned, trying to shift the limb off me but having no luck at all.

~OoO~

Sunlight dawned brightly through the window but I was long awake since and sighing, unable to move from the bed. There was another person next to me, which their long arm drawn over my torso. I had no idea what to do. And what was worse... it wasn't even some random person. It was Edmund.

Suddenly, he shifted and I watched as he blinked his eyes and drew his arm away from me to rub them. I sighed, finally feeling free as I exhaled.

"Morning sleepy...?" I joked.

The figure next to me froze. Then slowly, it turned, shock plain as day in his eyes.

"Argh!" He screamed and shot off the bed.

I screamed back but couldn't bring myself to move out of the warm bed.

"What the heck happened?" He blustered out.

I shrugged, "Nothing. Don't worry. You were drunk and I went to get you to your room but then you came into mine and fell asleep on my bed. And I didn't want to sleep on the floor."

Running his hands through his eyes and hand he nodded slowly, "Oh. Okay."

I smiled and then got out of the bed and ushered him out the door.

"Well... this has been... lovely? Actually, no... Just plain creepy."

I closed the door and sighed, last night was a weird night. It almost seemed like Edmund and I were friends.

That morning, I went and had breakfast, had my arm re-strapped and then went dress fitting with Lucy. Honestly! I didn't see why I needed more clothes. But soon than I'd expected, lunch had come around and then my riding lessons were due.

Edmund was already there saddling up and as soon as he saw me, an embarrassed, almost blushing smile adorned his face. I smiled back and walked over to him. Trella was back and whickering quietly. Turning to his own horse I walked up to Trella and patted her neck.

"Sorry I left you to the bear."

I smiled, "It's fine. I would have run too."

She bowed her head and whickered quietly. Edmund patted her rump and motioned to her back.

"You okay to get on by yourself?"

I nodded, placed my foot in the stirrup and heaved myself upon the saddle, throwing my leg over and settling in.

"Well done." Came Edmund's words.

I grinned and motioned to his horse, "Hurry up, I wanna go riding."

He grinned and got upon his horse and we were soon out of the castle grounds and across and out into the wide open fields. Soon, we were in the forest and I was riding so that I was in plain sight of Edmund. We didn't want a repeat of last time. After around half an hour of riding, Edmund making jokes, and the horses snuffling and explaining histories of the forest, it got silent.

Too silent.

I looked around, yes, Edmund was still there.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

I turned around to answer Edmund, but then saw that it wasn't me he was talking to. His horse was whickering like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, the world start to move. Bird fluttered out from everywhere and the horse started to shriek quietly. Then a fist came out of no where and struck me.


	9. I never noticed

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

I groaned as I fell off Trella and rolled on the hard forest floor. Why always here? Why did I always get hurt in this stupid forest?

"Ruby!"  
I heard my name being yelled out and I turned around to see Edmund spin Altair around and swing his sword. There were three men surrounding us, all brandishing swords and pointing them menacingly towards us. I groaned inwardly, not knowing what to do. Sure I could throw a good jab, punch, cross, hook and kick here and there, but not to people with swords! Trella was prancing nervously beside me and I took the chance to scramble upon her back. At that same moment, the three men lunged and Edmund had pulled out another sword and was defending himself against two of them while the last kept his eye on me and shifted forward. Pulling on the reins, I moved Trella back and swerved around him, but still, he followed our every mood and I groaned, not knowing how to get away. He lunged forward, swinging his sword in a swishing arc. At the last second I ducked. It was a close shave. Too close. I groaned, knowing that there was no way out of this without getting Edmund or I hurt if I didn't try to do anything help. I huffed, touching Trella's neck before I unhooked my leg of the stirrup most furthest from the man. Then, I jumped off Trella, landing once again on the floor. But this time, my feet were bent and my hands hit the floor in a crouch. I racked my brains trying to remember all the moves that the boys at the orphanage had taught me. One of them used to have parent that owned a karate institute, but then both died and like me, he went to the orphanage.

Dragging one of my legs out from underneath me, I swept it in an arc a few good inches off the ground, flooring the man. Using his moment of weakness, I grabbed his sword, almost falling under its heavy weight. Groaning, I threw it to the side, cursing movies as I did for making them seem so light. Then, as he scrambled up I got into a defensive stance and threw a punch at him. He stumbled back a couple of steps and I took the chance to glance over at Edmund who looked like he wasn't doing so well.

"Edmund?" I yelled.

He groaned and swung his swords, clashing both with the two, then drawing his swords back and ducking, kicking one out from under and pushing the other one away.

"What!" He yelled back.

Just at that moment, the person I was fighting struck his hand out and I felt a deafening blow to my face.  
"Oh son-of-a-" I growled and blocked his next blow, jabbing him hard in the face and landing a bludgeon throw to his stomach throwing him off guard. Then, like any girl would do, I drew back my foot and kicked him hard in the crotch. He staggered back and I backhanded his face, knocking him out. Breathing out heavily I coughed and then looked back at Edmund, not entirely sure on what to do.

"What the heck do I do?" I yelled just as hotly.

"Oh for Pete's sake, go get the sword and help me out you idiot!"

I nodded, running for the sword I'd thrown. It was in front of a rather large bush and as I bent down to reach for it I heard a growl. Freezing for a moment, I finally drifted my head forward and heard another throaty growl.

"What the..."

"Ruby!"

Edmund voice cut through my fear and I looked back wildly, then back at the bush. Whatever it was, it was gone. Bitting down hard on my lip, I picked up the heavy sword and stumbled back.

"Oh, my gosh, why is this thing so heavy!" I groaned loudly.

He groaned, "Ruby...!"

I huffed and nodded, "Right."

Dragging the sword over, I bit my lip, not want to cut or stab one of the men that were fighting Edmund like they did in the movies. No way, I might be a rebel in some ways, but I didn't kill people.

"You idiot, what the heck are you waiting for!" Edmund huffed.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the sword.

"Not fighting with that." I muttered to myself and got in defensive stance again.

One of the men that were battling with Edmund turned to me and I went to punch him in the gut, but he caught my fist and twisted it. I let out a shrill yell and brought up my leg in a round kick, clipping him square in the ear.

"Asshole, you almost broke my hand!" I muttered girlishly and slapped his face hard.

Past me was Edmund and the other man, if I had been watching them, I would have seen why everyone called him Sword or Knight of Narnia. He was fighting the other man quite well and with heavy expertise. Edmund knocked the other man out of focus and turned his sword around, as if it were light as a stick, and jarred the end of it into the stranger's nose. The man blacked out and fell limp to the floor. I, on the other hand, was struggling with the stranger that had come upon me, locked in a tackle as he'd managed to get up. Edmund walked lethally over with such a dark look in his eyes that even I didn't dare to say anything reckless to him. Edmund punched the man in the face and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back so that a chilling scream emitted from him. I glanced at the sword in the stranger's hand and noted the blood. Checking myself I sighed as I found no blood. From where I was standing and watching in fear as Edmund fearfully beat up the older man, I couldn't see any blood on his dark tunic. Finally, when the man dropped to the ground, Edmund dragged up his collar.

"Who sent you?"

The man trembled, "No one. We ambushed you to rob you."

Edmund smiled gently and punched him in the face again, an agonizing scream echoing through the forest.

"You lie. You and those other two fight too well for bandits and robbers. You've been trained. Who sent you?"

He groaned as Edmund grabbed his throat, "The Shadow King." He choked out.

Edmund's eyes narrowed and he landed another blow knocking the bigger man out. Then, turning to me and then evasively looking around, he sighed in aggravation.

"We have to go. Now."

I frowned, "What, why?"

Edmund grabbed his swords and slipped them back in the scabbard. Whistling, Trella and Altair strode forward whickering and prancing about nervously. Edmund and I mounted our horses and soon we were riding out of the forest leaving trails of leaves behind us as we left Owl Wood. We soon cross the distance of the forest and castle, riding at full gallop. Just as we were a few metres away from the gates of Cair Paravel, Edmund groan and lurched forward. His horse faltered in step at the sound of distress from his master and slowed down quickly to an abrupt stop. Ruby frowned in surprise and turned Trella around riding back to where Altair and Edmund were. Edmund was lurched forward in seat gasping heavily and clutching at his own torso.

"Crap! Edmund, what's wrong?" I quipped.

Edmund screwed his eyes shut and drew his hand away from his torso.

It was blood stained.

Oh god.

That's where the blood on the sword came from.

"Shit!" I gasped, "Edmund, we have to get out to the infirmary now!"

He groaned again and clicked my tongue, urging both horses forward. Altair and Trella both grew into steps of a gallop again and we rushed into Cair Paravel.

I ignored all the looks of shock from people around the courtyard. It must have been weird for them to see two young people, one being their crown king and the other being a random foreigner, riding full gallop to the castle while one was bleeding. Soon, the horses instinctively headed into the stables where stable hands came and took them while I helped Edmund off his horse and onto his feet. Peter was nearby and grinned as he saw Edmund and me actually close to each other. However, a split of a second later, his grin fell as he saw the screwed up expressed of Edmund in severe pain. Running over to us, his eyes were wide with shock.

"What happened?"

I glanced back and forth from him and Edmund, worry lines etched into my face.

"We were ambushed in the forest. Three men came and attacked us. Um, I think Edmund was stabbed by one of them."

Edmund groaned and his legs sagged. Blood was trickling from the wound which looked about to be in his rib a few inches below his heart. He was a very lucky boy at the moment. Edmund bit his lip and put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Pete, they weren't bandits or robbers. They were working for the Shadow King. You have to (_gasp_) tell (_gasp_) Lucy and (_gasp_) Susan."

Peter nodded curtly and faced me.

"Take him to hospital infirmary immediately."

~OoO~

He stumbled down the hall way and I groaned under his weight.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I hissed.

"Um, I didn't notice."

I gasped at him incredulously, "What the heck do you mean _I-didn't-notice?_ What kind of stupid idiot doesn't notice when they get stabbed in the rib?"

"Well excuse me!" He huffed out, "I was too busy saving some nutcase from being killed again."

I eyed him, settling for rolling my eyes and knocking on the infirmary door where a lady opened the door with a tired look on her face. As soon as she saw her bleeding king in my arms, her eyes shot open and she quickly ushered us inside. In the next ten minutes, I helped her get the struggled Edmund onto the hospital bed while she pressed down a cloth on the blood and then swiped it with a sort of tonic before wrapping his wounds up. All the while she did this; she had to remove his shirt which made me want to whistle in strange appreciation and awe. Edmund's torso practically screamed proof of thousand of relentless hours of training. His defined stomach could have been a sculpture for all I knew. Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on the wound as was being wrapped at the moment. At that moment, I wished there was more I could do. Finally, she finished and gave him a sleeping draught to which he immediately reacted. The nurse patted his shoulder and smiled at me, walking out of the room, turning back for a moment.

"How long are you staying dear?"

I shrugged, "Not long..." then sighed, "Maybe for the night?"

She smiled warmly at me, "Okay. I'll be back later in the morning, and in the meantime I want you to make sure he makes no heavy or any sudden movements."

I smiled and nodded showing her I understand. She sighed once more as her gaze trailed over to Edmund then flashed a calm smile at me closing the door behind her.

Looking around, I pulled up a chair and sat down sighing. The sun was settling over ahead and what was worse, the event of today were exceedingly tiring and so I sighed, resting my head upon the somewhat soft bed of the hospital and closed my eyes.

~OoO~

Warmth pierced my skin like a welcomed omen. I lifted my head up, greeting the sun with blinking eyes.

Lifting my sort of dead arms off the bed that I'd been using as I pillow, I rubbed my eyes, noting how much like sand it felt.

"Oh...gosh..." I yawned to no one in particular.

In front of me was the sleeping form of Edmund, his tunic ripped open, showing the heavy bandage wrapped across his muscular torso. I glanced around then reached forward towards Edmund's torso. This was the closest I'd ever been to a boy in an intimate sort of position...sort of. My breath shortened as I ran my fingers along the bandage then across the hardened abs of his figure.

"If only I didn't hate you so much." I gave him a sour laugh.

Suddenly, his body jerked forward for a second and his eyes squeezed shut then fluttered open for a second then closed again. Edmund's mouth opened and quick shallow breaths were taken in and out in normal proportion. During this time, I gasped and withdrew my hand almost as quick as lightening, clutching it close to my chest. Edmund blinked several more times and groaned his hand flying up to his bandage.

"Morning Sunshine, how are you feeling?" I smiled.

Groaning, his tried to sit up to which I jerked forward and pushed him back down on the bed with a laugh.

"Hey, now Sunshine... no sudden movements from you, nurses orders..."

He shot a dark glare at me, "Are you seriously telling me what to do?"

I shrugged, "Just repeating orders sir."

He groaned and flopped down his whole weight on the bed, groaning slightly as he did so.

"By Jove I want to bloody murder them."

I smiled, "You almost did yesterday. Very well done by the way..."

He raised a brow at me, "Is that a strangled way of saying thankyou?"

I shrugged, "Don't bet on it."

He smiled and raised himself slowly up on his elbows, gazing at me in an amused manner. I frowned and drew my hands up to my upper arms, rubbing them absentmindedly.

"What?"

He grinned, "Nice hair."

I frowned heavily once more and grabbed for the nearby hand mirror on the bed side table. My eyes grew wide at the attractive reflection in front of me. My eyes were slightly bloodshot, and hair was sticking up in different directions. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes once more and ran tired digits through my hair.

"Your fault I look like this." I grumbled across the bed.

He grinned and then frowned, "Hang on... did you stay the whole night?"

I nodded and dropped my head back on the bed, muffling my reply of yes.

"Why?" He asked back.

"I don't know... I might have been worried?"

He scoffed, "You were worried about me?"

I looked up and scoffed right on back, "Well why wouldn't I be...? You sleep in my bed because you get yourself drunk, you manage to save my life over and over again, and of course I would be!" I muttered hotly.

Edmund stared back at me, a confused and somehow amused smile on his face.

"So in short... you _were_ worried about me?"

I sat back into the chair crossing my arms.

"Yes." I shot back.

He grinned and drew his hands behind his head, wincing slightly in the process of the movement. I clenched my jaws together for a moment in confusion at what had just happened and leaned forward once more.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced up at me and sighed shaking his head slightly, "I don't think so."

I reached forward, touched his bandage. As soon as I did, his eyes grew wide and he flinched back. I jolted back for a second too but then grinned, catching my cool.

"Geez, relax, I'm just seeing where it hurts."

Edmund gazed at me for a minute then visibly relaxed, bring his hands from behind his head to rest down his side. I put my fingers on his bandage again and prodded gently towards his ribs. Suddenly, as my fingers ran along one of his ribs, he shuddered heavily and bit his lip.

"There." He muttered darkly.

I grimaced and ran my fingers smoothly along that part of the bandage. Edmund shivered again but his eyes were wider than I'd ever seen before... almost as though he were scared. Save _that thought for me but multiply it by a thousand_, I thought for myself. I couldn't believe I was actually touching him like this. A boy or man, whatever he was, I loathed him... and now? Now I didn't know what... he wasn't so bad... wait no, he was terrible, but he wasn't that bad. No freaking way. I resisted the urge to bring my hands to my head and shake it like an earthquake. _Bad thoughts, get bad thoughts out of head_, I chanted.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a little figure bounded in, her eyes wide and dark hair flying. Lucy opened her mouth as soon as she saw Edmund in heavy wrapping, but soon snapped it shut and swapped it for a wide eyed, almost amused expression. Her eyes had drifted down to where my fingers were and I could have sworn a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

I cursed to myself and withdrew my hand back, taking the time to pretend I was brushing lint of my dress. Lucy finally smiled and closed the door, walking towards us slowly. In her hand was a small jar, almost a vial, of red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked her.

She smiled and lifted it up, much the relief of Edmund, "It's a cordial made of the juice of one of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. One or two drops can restore any injured person to their normal self."  
My eyebrows shot up and I gave a low whistle, "Now that is seriously cool."

Edmund smiled and nudged Lucy who smiled back at him and opened the glass, letting two drops fall into his awaiting mouth. Suddenly, after a few split moments, he smiled and sat up, dragging his long legs off the bed, his boots tapping on the floor underneath. Stretching his limbs out, he manoeuvred his hands to the clasp of the bandage and slowly unwrapped it, sighing in content as the last wrap was done. I gasped as I saw his efficiently toned stomach, my cheeks heating up. But still, there was nothing there! No mark, no gash, not even a puckering pink line. Sure there was still blood there, but that was old dried blood. He was completely healed. I shook my head in wonder. I didn't give Narnia the credit it deserved sometimes. Edmund reached over a table and grabbed a damp cloth, rubbing away the dried blood. I clenched my jaws together, trying not to give away and blush or anything at the sight of his torso. Edmund smiled and kissed the top of his little sister's head, thanking her as well.

"What are you looking at?" Edmund's voice had taken the persona of amusement.

Lucy giggled in the background.

I growled in the back of my throat, flipping my eyes to his face.

"Nothing..." I murmured, my voice in a guilty state.

Edmund grinned boyishly and winked, "Ahem, sure you were."

Lucy smiled at me behind him and waggled her eyebrows. Were she not a Queen of Narnia, oh would have like to... no, I wouldn't finish that sentence... too mean.

Instead, I settled for a sweet smile at her while shaking my head in a silent threat. She seemed to get the idea, covering another giggle behind a hand. Edmund grinned to himself and clicked his tongue.

"Anyway, now that this whole ordeal is over, I'm going to get breakfast. I'm quite hungry."

Lucy smile and pushed him playfully on the way out. As soon as the door was closed, she bounded up to me.

"Mind telling me what that was?" She ordered, her miffed voice taking on a queenly composure.  
I shrugged, "Nothing..."

She pushed me gently, "Oh, so I walk in after I hear about my dear brother being stabbed—terribly worried about him nonetheless—and I come to the scene of you and him, almost smiling at each other, not to mention your hand on him... am I to say that this isn't a compromising situation?"

I wrinkled my nose at her, "The way you say it makes it sound worse than it actually is."

Her eyebrows raised and she smiled, "So you're saying that is _exactly_ what I saw?"

I drew a hand and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance as she grunted and pulled away, not without a smile on her face.

"Hmm, Luce...? Do me a favour? Do not mention this to anyone."

The only response I got as I closed the door of the infirmary behind me as I was leaving was a shrill and happy laugh that seemed to spell out the words _concocting-nothing-less-of-an-evil-plan._ Smiling and groaning to myself, I wandered down the halls in search of some breakfast myself.


	10. Free Falling

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

"Feel like doing anything today?"

I looked up from the book I was reading on a couch in Lucy's room. Shaking my head, and then shrugging, I put the book of old tales down and gave Lucy a serious look.

"Luce...something happened in the forest yesterday..."

Her eyes snapped up to mine in concern, "What do you mean?"  
I sighed and put my elbows on my knees half shrugging, "Well, as I went to go pick up a sword from in front of a bush, I swear it moved and something growled behind it."

The tips of Lucy's lips twitched into an almost smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a big cat or something."

Her lips finally curved into a large smile, "I'm hoping that it could have been Aslan..."

I frowned, "Who's this Aslan again?"

She grinned, "Only the King of Narnia!"  
I frowned harder, "I thought Peter and Edmund were the kings of Narnia?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but Aslan is the overall King. He is pretty amazing. Powerful and just, gentle and kind... the greatest Lion I have ever met."

I did a double take.

"Wait... a what?"

"He's a Lion."

I nodded, in a slight daze about how a Lion could be a King of Narnia; it seemed everyone looked up to this creature that I had yet to meet.

I smiled warmly back at Lucy and hugged her as I crossed the distance to the door, excusing myself. Like all the days I'd been here in Narnia, today was just as bright and sunny and I couldn't pass up this great opportunity for a swim.

Dashing over to my room, I dug through the chest in front of my bed, finding my England clothes. Finding my bra, I shrugged... it was simple and black and would be a fine substitute for a bikini top. Then, putting on a simple cream coloured dress on top of my clothes, I walked over to the stables, grinning at Trella.

"No King Edmund today?" A voice behind me exclaimed.

I groaned, recognising it as the voice of Lady Abigail immediately and walked over to grab Trella's saddle and all the other equipment. Walking back over to Trella, I threw the blanket across her back and then placed the heavy saddle on, trying to ignore the woman close to me. Suddenly I heard footsteps and while I was on one side of Trella, Abigail was on the other side looking straight at me as I tightened the girth.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She shrugged and shook her head, "You can keep your dirty foreign paws of King Edmund. He's mine, you know... I have it all planned out."

I nodded and patted Trella, "Yeah, as much as I would love to hear about your plans for Ed and you, I couldn't really care less. And as for Edmund, no I have no intention of liking him in the way you do."

Her eyes hardened and her nose turned up as she gave me a triumphant smile.

"Good. See to it that it keeps that way."

I clenched my jaw as I placed my foot in the stirrup; I hated it when people told me what to do.

"Sure thing bro..." I drawled out sarcastically.

Her face twisted into a confused expression and they moved to her hips as she canted them.

"I beg your pardon."

Biting back a groan I shrugged, "My bad, foreign slang."

Her eyebrow lifted up and she pursed her lips, "Where exactly are you from? Archenland...?"

This time, it was my turn to raise my brows, "Archenland? Where the heck is that?"

Her face was now a pure mask off confusion as was mine.

"Okay..." I muttered, pulling back slightly on Trella's reigned, "This conversation has now reached a severe awkward level. I'm gonna go now."

Suddenly, behind me, I heard some trots of hooves and a jubilant voice called out, "Rue."

Smiling as I turned around, I saw Edmund riding up to me, in dark pants and an equally dark blue tunic that made his dark eyes seem even more shadowed.

"Riding without the teacher? That doesn't make sense." He grinned.

I smiled back as his grin almost dropped to a frown at the sight of Abigail and his posture righted it self somewhat more. Shrugging, I smiled and flexed my shoulders in boredom.

"Actually, I was hoping to go for a swim..."

Edmund's eyes grew a little wide with surprise, but soon a sly grin donned his face and his eyes flickered to an amused expression, "Now that, I'm coming for."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to thump him on the shoulder. He flinched back after the momentary contact and sighed, "Physical abuse." He muttered.

Lady Abigail's face was a shade of red, her mouth opening and closing, and flustered out "Young lady! You will apologize to the King immediately! Such manner of behaviour is unacceptable!"

I glared from her to Edmund who grinned and shrugged with a large smirk on his face, tilted his head to the side almost looking like an expectant puppy.

"Well..." He smiled.

My lips twitched.

"Well..." Abigail echoed.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Can we get out of here already?"

Edmund shook his head in amusement and laughed, "Alright, come on, let's go already."

Abigail's mouth dropped open once more and she struggled to find words. I grinned and nudged Trella gently and the both of us went riding out and soon we were past the city walls and in the large fields.

~OoO~

"We've got to stop doing that to her." Edmund grinned.

I laughed and nudged Trella to ride faster and nodded along with him. Looking around, I caught sight of a glistening pristine beach not to far away. I pointed to it, a gleeful look on my face whilst Edmund grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"You are so..."

"Awesome?" I intervened, "Cool? Interesting? Freaking amazing...?"

He grinned and rode up to me to that our horses were tail to tail and leaned in whispering on the back of my neck, "Weird."

I gave an involuntary shudder which happened to make him laugh and nudge me gently. I glared back at him and clicked my tongue to which Trella immediately responded and started forward in a faster gait and pretty soon Edmund followed and the whole ordeal turned into a playfully race.

"Come on Trell, faster, we have to beat them." I laughed in the rushing air.

Trella whinnied and galloped faster, to which I thought wasn't that possible, but we went on and on and in no time at her, instead of her strong legs plundering through grass, they were plundering through sand. We soon slowed down and looked as Edmund and Altair were coming up behind us in a smooth gait.

"What now?" Edmund quipped.

I shrugged, "I feel like going swimming."

He frowned, "I don't think Lucy will be too happy when you ruin your clothes..."

I grinned and hopped off Trella, going out towards the water, undoing the laces of my intricate dress. Soon it was off and underneath was shown the bra and some ripped leather pants that now came up to halfway of my thighs. I grinned at Edmund's stunned reaction and waded out into the water.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Edmund shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Going swimming?"

"I meant, what are you wearing?"

"Um, a very poor version of a bikini... everyone wears them in London when they go swimming."

His eyebrows shot up making him the epitome of a startled deer or something. I couldn't help but laugh and splash through the clear water, relaxing in the sense of its gentleness.

"Really now...?"

I grinned and nodded, "Really."

He smiled and shook his head, running a free hand through his hair and then tugged at the ends of his tunic pulling it over his head showing his bare torso. Walking towards the water, he waded in as well and in less than a minute, a water fight had been established and we were grinning and laughing and splashing our way through the water.

"You know Rue, I should never, under any circumstances, be doing this."

I grinned and shrugged, "Eh, that's totally not my problem."

He grinned and swam deeper, to which I followed him and splashed him a few times more. We were both laughing and about half an hour later I was floating on the surface gazing up into the sky.

"I feel like cliff diving."

Edmund was floating next to me and grunted, "What?"

"You know, find a tall cliff, over an ocean and jump off it?"

He grinned and tapped my shoulder. I floundered up and gazed at where he was pointing. There was a gorgeous tall cliff hanging directly over the sea.

I grinned at him, "Race you?"

With that, we splashed out of the water and were running for dear life towards the cliff. There was a slope towards it that was covered with trees and small shrubbery. We were laughing and pushing and grinning all the while until we soon reached the top. We stood there, our toes curled over the edge and breathing heavily.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Edmund asked, his voice shaking with anticipation.

I nodded, pulling his hand into mine. The look on his face was pure shock. For some reason, it gave me more confidence than I really had.

"On the count of three..."

He nodded back and edged his feet to the very edge of the cliff. It was a tall cliff and it was going to produce my entertainment for the day. Edmund's grip on my fingers tightened.

"You're not scared are you?" Ed challenged.

I glared at him, a smile twitching on my lips.

"Completely."

He grinned.

"One."

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Two."

Together we yelled, "Three!"

And then we jumped.

We screamed as we did, Edmund yelling in jubilation all the while and then we hit the water. It came up like a wall, hard as rock, then giving way like snow underneath our feet. Soon we were engulfed in water and holding in all the precious air we could while we swam up the top. Edmund laughed and slicked back his hair over his head. Repeating his action, I laughed loudly to which he also echoed.

"You're crazy." He chatted.

I nodded, shivering in slight cold, and pushed his playfully. We stayed in the water for a little while more before swimming to the edge and pulling ourselves out and talking and walking back to the horse. Before the sand, there were big tufts of lengthy dry grass to which we sat ourselves upon, relaxing in the sun and murmuring quiet words to each other. Then, all of a sudden it was quiet. I sighed in content and propped myself on my elbows.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean half the time we've talked." I grinned.

He shrugged, "That could partially be my fault."

I nodded severely and scoffed, "True. Very true."

He shrugged, "Well, if I recall, you said _let me go_. And so, as the elusive gentleman I am, I let you go."

I laughed, giving out a snort, "You are the strangest gentleman I've ever met."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."

We stayed like that, talking for a bit more before putting our discarded clothes back on and mounting the horses, riding in a slow and smooth gait back to Cair Paravel. People gave us strange looks as they caught sight of Edmund and I riding past, partially wet. Edmund and I on the other hand tried to ignore the glances, turning to each other and laughing abruptly here and there. We soon reached the castle itself, tending to the horses quickly then parting ways to our own rooms to dry off.

I sat on the bed, towel in hand, drying my wet hair. Looking out the window, I realised that I could see the beach from here and my heart began to thump wildly. A small smile stretched across my lips, like a thief and I let out a small, though content, sigh of satisfaction.


	11. Unpredictable

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

**This chapter is written and dedicated for **_**Noel Ardnek**_** and her lovely idea for a ball, thank you for giving me that idea that gave me a push to write this chapter. Thank you and I hope you guys keep reviewing. I'm sorry if updating seems slow but something is wrong with my internet and it just drops out here and there and is quite annoying. But I hope you guys like this chapter.**

~OoO~

Two more days had past in Narnia and it only made me miss home even more. Sure, Narnia was probably more beautiful and relaxing than England would ever be, and if I never found a way out of it, I wouldn't be so distressed as in to call Narnia home, but still... a little piece of me yearned to go back to the Motherland for even at least a minute.

"What's going through the big head of yours?"

I opened my eyes as another figure strolled out onto my balcony. Edmund eyes glittered in the sunlight and a small smile crept along my lips because curving into a scowl.

"I don't have a big head."

Edmund simply winked at me before mimicking my posture of leaning along the thick stone balcony rails on my arms, chin in hands. I waited for a moment, letting the sun wash over me in thick deliriously waves of light.

"Home..." I murmured.

His eyes flickered curiously to mine, "England?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I was thinking, that maybe, if I could, I would go back, even just for a moment. Just to take in everything one more time..."

Edmund sighed into the air, "Same."

I frowned at him, "Really?"

He grinned back at me, "Is it really so surprising for you?"

"I don't know, I pegged you more of a Narnia boy, like your brother and sisters. Besides, I bet that back in London you weren't King."

He shrugged, "Maybe anything but a King, but still... I wouldn't mind not being King... there's a lot of weight and pressure that comes along with it. I can't just give up the crown, it's my duty. But still," He continued after short pause, "I wouldn't mind having someone to help me with the load."

I snickered, "Abigail seems more than happy to do that!"

He groaned and plunked his head on the stone railing, "That woman is terrifying!"

I cackled in hysterics back, clutching my sides, "Oh gosh, you should see it from my point of view... she literally looks like she was to eat you up even in public!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away, going into my room. He unsheathed his sword and swung it around expertly as though he were duelling lazily with an invisible opponent. Then, after a few moments, he turned around, sword pointed to where I was standing.

"Wanna learn how to handle a sword?"

I shook my head quickly after that suggestion, "No way sir! Do you know how sharp those things are? They could hurt me and I'm not that keen on it."

He grinned, "So in other words you're kinda scared?"

I eyed him but let a shrug in the way, "Maybe a little."

He laughed swinging the weapon of mass destruction with him all the while as he walked up to me, "You know what? I've made up my mind. I'm going to show you how to use one."

My eyes flashed open wider, "Hell no!"

His grin turned into a cheeky, wide set smirk as he nodded in total agreement, expertly twirling the sword in between his hands beside us. There was less that a foot between us and I instinctively licked my lips wet. A light breeze wrapped the room in a cooling sensation and goose flesh covered my upper arms. A strange sharp gaze allotted itself in Edmund's eyes and I felt my breath caught. Okay, something was so very wrong. This was too weird. Since when were Edmund and I this comfortable with each other?

"Um, Ed..." I murmured but trailed off.

His head had started to lean in closer and the tight grip on the sword began to loosen ever so slightly. His head came closer and closer until I couldn't fight the urge to close my eyes. I could feel his soft breath on my own lips and for a minute I thought his lips might touch mine...

_BANG!_

The door opened severely, crashing on the wall behind it and I snapped my head up, effectively whacking Edmund's face in the process. A loud groan emitted from his mouth as he clutched at his nose. I gasped, covering my mouth with cupped hands as I looked wildly from Edmund to Lucy who now stood at the door with a shocked, yet gleeful expression. One of her eyebrows was raised and soon she was crossing her arms in amusement. Edmund took a couple steps back, still clutched at his nose. I made the decision to walk over to Edmund as cautiously as I could. Waiting a few seconds, Edmund let his hands drop from his face and I breathed aloud in relief as I saw only a slightly reddened nose. But other than that, he was fine, besides, if you took a really quick glance at him, you wouldn't notice anything different or wrong for that matter, only his brilliant sparkling eyes. Okay Rue, get a hold of yourself now you're officially going crazy.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, half laughing.

His facial expression twitched into an amused one, "Oh, okay, so you attack me and then you laugh at me. Good to know you care."

I nodded in agreement, "Yup."

He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he looked towards the door. Lucy looked his up and down with an almost expectant look before her eyes fell upon his sword.

"I hope you weren't going to run her through. I need the both of you tonight."

I frowned, "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

She smiled and grinned, "We're throwing another ball, Susan and I. It's going to be a masquerade so everyone has to wear masks."

My face lit up. Orphanage or not, fantasy or reality, every little girl in their right mind would find a ball, nonetheless, a _masquerade_ ball terribly exciting!

"Yay!" I yelled out at the same time Edmund yelled out, "No!"

Lucy grinned at me and shot a look at her brother, "Well, I'm glad _one_ of you enjoys it. Now, Edmund, suck it up and enjoy it too, because it seems that the both of you like to _dive_ into things together. If you get my meaning..."

With that, she left the room, leaving us eyes wide. I swung around to Edmund.

"How did she know about that...?"

Edmund shrugged, his face just as shocked as mine felt, "I thought no one saw us!"

I rolled my eyes, "Great. This is just bloody perfect! Now they're going to think that there's something going on between us! Thanks a lot!"

His eyes darkened slightly, "I'm feeling slightly offended." He muttered quietly.

I groaned as I realised I might have hurt his feelings, "No! Ed, look, I'm just saying...well... I mean, um, it's just, well, we're friends right?"

For some reason, my heart felt like it was going to drop when Edmund nodded. For some reason, I wanted him to shake his head and say something dashing and daring like in movies. For some reason, I was actually beginning to care about him...about this stupid hothead. Clichés always come back to bite you in the ass.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Just friends."

And with that, he walked out the door, sword in hand. The door shut with a click and I felt in eyebrows draw together in utter confusion. My heart was pounding hard. But why...? I didn't want to like Edmund. He deserved someone better than me. I was a stupid girl from London. He was a king. No, I wasn't going to cry or feel sorry for myself. Toughen up is what they always taught me. So that's why I was going to do, smile as if nothing had just happened in my heart deep inside of me. Well, that what _would_ have happened if Lucy hadn't walked in just as Edmund had left. She didn't say anything; she didn't have to say anything. It was as if she already knew. Already knew how I felt and didn't have to say or do anything. Just stand there and smile sadly at me.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

I shook my head and tried to distract myself by flexing my arms tiredly, "No?"

"He'll bounce right back from that. You know that right?"

I nodded absently.

"He'll act like nothing happened."

"Okay."

Lucy smiled and shrugged, then drew out a box behind her. Actually, there were two and they were some rather large boxes. One in a cylinder shape and another in a rectangle, both were set upon the bed as she smiled at me.

"Susan wanted me to give these to you."

I frowned and walked over to them, opening them. My breath caught as I did. Inside the rectangle box proved to be a dress. When I pulled it out, it proved itself to be a rather stunning deep dark blood red dress. A ball gown it was, slightly studded at the waistline and at the top. It was strapless and gorgeous. The next box showed a masquerade mask. It was red with lace. Utterly astounding and not to over the top...

"Oh it's beautiful!"

Lucy grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

~OoO~

It was dark and I could hear everyone else dancing away in the great hall and laughing and dining. I was still creeping up, not entirely confident. Lucy had helped me into the strapless gown and the mask but I regretted it as soon as she left me and I was hiding by the doors. The cool wind caressed my shoulders and I shivered, but not in coldness. Soon, I nodded to myself and gathered up my breath. _You can do this_ I repeated to myself, I had a feeling it would be my axiom tonight.

Stepped forward, I took a deep gulp, my fingers clasped together, fiddling and fidgeting. I didn't know what to do with the swarms of people around me. Finally, I spot Peter, Susan and Lucy on their dais in their thrones. One throne was empty and I felt my heart sink as I saw it. I also, at this point, wanted to bash my head in. Stupid thoughts!

Walking over to them, my hands trembling all the while, I couldn't help but notice some stares here and there. Not in awe probably, but just in curiosity into who I was. Even I couldn't believe that it was me in the mirror dressed in a gown, black high patent heels and masquerade mask. My hair was down and hanging below my shoulders in soft waves... how Lucy made it like that, I would never know... I reached them and soon Peter was grinning at me.

"Well, who might this charmingly beautiful young woman might be?"

Susan whacked him alongside the head, "That's Ruby!"

He did a double take, "Whoa! There's no way in the world...are you sure...?"

Susan nodded, almost impatiently, "Yes, Lucy sent that dress from me to her."

She then turned to attention towards me, "I'm sorry I couldn't send it up myself, I was terribly busy with this whole ordeal."

I waved it off, "its fine, I completely understand."

A hand clutched mine and I looked beside me to see Lucy. I then looked closely at all of them. They looked so beautiful! Peter was wearing a dark blue and silver outfit with half a black mask. Susan was wearing a deep purple and silver ball gown with a matching mask. Lucy was wearing a rose pink and silver dress with matching mask.

"Wow. You look great!" I gaped at her.

She shrugged, "This was easy! Getting _you_ ready on the other hand was hard!"

I laughed, "Can't help it."

"Susan designed all our outfits so we matched... its silver and another colour," Lucy grinned happily, "Speaking of matching, I wonder where Edmund is?"

As if on cue, the doors to the hall slowly inched open, unnoticed by many, as a tall boy stepped in, dressed in a silver and black tunic with plain black pants like Peter. He, on the other hand, wore a black cape and a black mask that covered his eyes. Unlike the other three, he hadn't bothered to put on his crown and this didn't go unnoticed by Susan.

"He's not wearing his crown." She gritted through her teeth.

Edmund soon reached up and greeting his family then taking the chance to look me up and down, then at Peter.

"Okay, so I know you often try to set me up with women at these sorts of things... but for once..." He paused to look appreciatively at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up Ed, it's just me."

I could have sworn his face paled, "Oh god. I just tried to flirt with the devil herself."

My eyes narrowed but Susan beat me to it, "Edmund! Apologize" She also whacked him on the shoulder.

Peter laughed, "You must like swimming with the devil then. Have you ever danced with one?"

Lucy grinned, "We're not blind Ruby. You too Ed, I think more people than you think saw your little cliff diving stunt."

"Well, it was hell fun." I defended.

Peter laughed.

He rolled his eyes and looked at my dress again, "What happened to the rest of the dress?"

I frowned, "What?"

He strode purposefully towards me and placed both his hands on my shoulder and I shivered once again. He seemed to notice and grinned cheekily at me.

"Here... aren't there usually more bolts of material here?"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Ed, compliment it or don't say anything. You know she looks good."

Edmund laughed, his eyes sparkling, "Yeah, she does."

My breath automatically hitched in my throat. No! This was bad! _Don't like Edmund_, I kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I didn't seem to work.

He grinned at me and then turned to talk to Lucy. I used that opportunity to turn away and walk into the middle of the crowd that was immersed in an intense swing like dance. Whatever it was, it looked fun and pretty soon, random hands grabbed mine and I was drawn into the dance.

For the next hour or so, I had been kicking my feet and swaying like there was no tomorrow. Who knows? There could not be, and I would have been proud to say that the last thing I was doing was dancing like a silly school girl. The song I was dancing to joyfully soon stopped and I had been left by the random partner I was dancing with... or ditched, I thought dryly, as another figure had tapped them on the shoulder and taken over. It was Edmund. He smiled and held out his hand as a new slower song started.

"Dance?" He breathed out.

I breathed out a laugh, "Sure, but careful, I have two left feet and I'm scared that if I step on your feet you'll- oh wait, what am I talking about? I would be overjoyed if I broke your foot" I joked.

"Have I ever told you how charming you were?" A dry reply came.

"Nope, glad to hear it. You know, for a masquerade ball, the disguises are pretty dull as I can tell practically who everyone is..."

His eyes sparkled in the same manner as he faked a gasp in the middle of the dance floor.

"No! Ruby? Is that you? Oh I'm sorry, for a moment there, I thought I should be civil and ask this troll on the dance floor for a-"

He never finished his mocking sarcastic sentence as a sharp stab of pain shot through both his arm and my knuckles as I snapped a punch.

"Oh come on!" He hollered out as quietly as possible, "Stop hitting me!"

"Stop insulting me!"

"I would if you didn't start it!"

"Well I can't help it if your face is provoking me!"

There was a moment's silence before the both of us collapsed, hands on knees, in hysterics. Suddenly, we were being bumped by people dancing around us and he grabbed my hands and waist and pulled me along the music. I tried not to laugh as I faked any knowledge of knowing the steps to the waltz. But surprisingly, it was easy to pick up and I and Edmund were dancing as though we'd waltzed for years. It felt really good, save for the fact that I'd been yelling at my hormonal brain for half the dance. _No, you can't like Edmund. You wanna know why? He'll never like you back. You're not worth enough for him. He's a freaking King._ Those words echoed constantly through my head.

Suddenly, the song ended.

I looked at Edmund, unsure of what to do. But before I could even think about doing something, he brought up one hand and cupped my cheek with it, leaning down and placing his lips on my own. My heart fizzled in ecstasy but I couldn't bring myself to do anything except move along with him. I don't know if anyone noticed their King kissing me, but I sure as hell did. He didn't pull away and I didn't know what to do. But soon, I felt his tongue cautiously poke out to meet mine but I didn't budge my lips... then after a split second I gave in and opened my mouth silently, my own tongue darting out to meet his own in a fighting for dominance dance. Pretty soon I'd say that what we were doing was a slightly unabridged version of making out. Suddenly, my fears overtook me again and did what I did best... I'd run from them.

I pulled back, taking a secret gasp of air and gaze at his shocked face for a second, as though he couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

And then, like Cinderella, I darted from the ball leaving her supposed Prince Charming behind. What a fairytale. Heavy sarcasm noted.

* * *

**N.B: Ruby's dress and mask on Profile.**


	12. Under Attack

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

Avoid Edmund.

I'd been using those two words as my little 'to-do' lists each day. I couldn't face him, not after what happened two nights ago. He probably just did it because it was a spurt of the moment thing. There'd never really be anything between us. He was a King for crying out! Me? Well, in short of what I thought, I was an orphan. No wonder... if no one wanted me in this my other world, who would want me in this world.

So here I stood, in the beach outside of Cair Paravel. It was so calm and so relaxing. I could sit here and listening to the gentle flow of water against the sand all day long. Suddenly, I heard a padding of foot behind me.

"Sabu, I'm fine... you don't have to check up on me."

A soft growl came before I heard an answer in a refined voice.

"Ruby Kope, how strange this world must seem to you."

My ey widened drastically and I jumped up. That was not Sabu's voice. It had too much rumble, yet gentleness in it. I turned around to see a rather large lion on the beach with me. And I screamed.

"Holy crap...!" I shrieked out, wrapping my hands over my arms.

The lion snuffed out a growl again and dipped his head.

Majestic was one of the words that sprung to mind.

"Who are you?" I breathed out after a moment's too prolonged silence.

There was no reply

I frowned at the Lion but dug through all my memory. I'd never met this Lion and yet I already had all this respect for him and I felt like I knew him. He was so majestic and beautiful. Power yet gentle. Wild yet disciplined. Then, an overwhelming sense of feeling took over me.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He repeated me, amusement threaded through his voice.

"You're Aslan."

He nodded once more deeply.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Wow. You are exactly how everyone described you."

"Am I?"

"And so much more..." I said, almost breathless.

He sat down on his hind legs and I found myself dropping back on the sandy floor, legs crossed and arms flopped in lap.

"Aslan, did you bring me here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You were needed."

"For what...?"

"The question is more likely, for _whom_?"

I frowned and looked up, "Please don't tell me Edmund."

I swore that he smiled.

"Edmund's soul is troubled and as was yours... in fact, I don't know if the two of you realise, but you're more similar than you think."

"How so...?" I cried out, almost indignantly.

"Stubborn." He laughed.

I crossed my arms and pouted, giving way to a small shrug, "Okay... maybe you have a point."

"Also, the both of you feel unwanted and worthless."

My gaze snapped up, "Wait! How did you know that?"

He chuckled, "I know a lot more than you think. The two of you would be able to help each other out."

I turned my head back towards the sea. The wind had come in stronger and was combing heavily through my hair. My lower lip trembled and I turned back to argue.

I had to stop though.

He wasn't there... it was as if Aslan had just vanished into thin air.

"Thanks for the help." I groaned into the thin air.

I then clutched a hand to my throat as my voice had trickled and cracked in the previous sentence. Only then did I realise that I was close to crying. Question was... but why?

Giving a choking breath, I got up and started on my long walk back to Cair Paravel. Everything seemed so much quicker on horse. I should have brought Trella instead of taking all morning to walk here. Now I had to take the rest of my afternoon walking back.

~OoO~

I sighed as I finally reached the castle, walking in the harsh wind. It was strangely cold and darker in Narnia today. I'd gotten used to the warmth and the cool feeling was a welcome one, but still strange.

Walking down the hallway towards my room, I turned the last corner towards my door but suddenly gasped and took off down the hall. Standing at the door to my room was Edmund. His back had been planted lazily against the wall and arms crossed. His head had been down, therefore his hair covering his eyes. So maybe he hadn't been able to see me. I rounded the corner and leant against it, closing my eyes, taking a gulp and letting out a deep breath. That was close. Wrapping my arms together I looked up and saw Edmund standing over me, his arm propped up on the wall at the corner and head cocked to the side, one leg crossed lazily over the other with an expectant expression.

"Ah shit." I muttered to myself.

"Rue, we need to talk."

I crossed my arms and nibbled nervously on the insides of my cheek and shrugged... I was going to play the lost and unknowing character. Maybe I could act my way out of this.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

He sighed and walked around to face me directly, "Yes you do..." He trailed off gently. His fingers reached forward and soon he was twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers.

I grimaced, okay; I couldn't keep up this facade with him this directly close to me.

"Edmund, seriously, I don't think this would work, I mean, me? Seriously, that's stupid."

His lips twitched up into a smile, "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

I shivered as he said that with a dangerously smooth and soft voice. His arms reached out and landed on the wall behind me, effectively trapping me on both sides. I turned he head away to the side, closing my eyes in confusion.

"Because I don't know what else to do...?" It came out as more of a question.

He laughed softly and leaned forward, "Well, I kissed you because I liked you."

I froze and shivered as his lips pressed onto my neck and drew back and then again. He kissed my neck and trailed it up to my jaw line. Then, I turned my head and his lips were pressed to mine. Instincts took over and I drew my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled in the kiss and I felt him shake gently with laughter as his hands trailed to my waist. My back pressed harder against the wall until my head finally came to its senses and I pulled away, my arms still staying as they were.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Edmund smiled almost lazily, "I think this is my way of showing you how much I like you."

"You what?"

"I like you."

I shivered involuntarily again and he grinned, "I love it when you do that."

"We hate each other." I murmured.

He grinned harder, "I know. That's what makes this so much more fun."

This time, I found myself smiling. My heart started to pound harder and I gave a soft gulp, my stomach was hurting from the long half walk half run back to Cair Paravel.

"I'm sorry I ran away before."

Edmund gave a soft shrug, "Understandable."

Smiling in thanks, I dropped my eyes and hugged him closer and stood on my toes to reach his lips. This part I could definitely get used to. It was so weird, a week ago, I never would have thought of doing this, but now? Now was... amazing. It was different to before. My hands trailed down to cup his jaw line comfortably. I felt him smile again and my insides felt all giddy. Once again, I pulled back harshly back.

"What's wrong?" Edmund's face was composed into concern.

I smile again to show that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing," I reinforced, "It's just that... I met someone interesting today."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Aslan..."

At that moment, his face lit up like Christmas morning and his dark eyes glistened again.

"That's brilliant Rue!"

I grinned, "Yeah, he's pretty amazing."

"And you weren't shocked that he was a Lion?"

I nodded profusely, "Like you'll never guess, but still, it was pretty amazing."

"Ruby, I've been looking all over for you!"

A voice startled the both of us and we jumped back slightly, letting go off each other, face blushed with a tinge of red. Once again, Lucy had found us in a compromising situation.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled out, "Did you really have to interrupt right now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and placed stern hands on her hips, "I didn't know about this new...development. Anyhow, Peter has called the both of you for a meeting."

"Tell him we can't make it." Edmund rebelled.

Lucy crossed her arms and her tone of voice shocked the both of us.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This is urgent. Such is all things that concern life or death."  
We both frowned. Edmund found his voice first and took a hold of my hand, dragging me closer to Lucy, "Lead the way Luce."

In less than ten minutes, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I were all seated in a room. Myla and Sabu were there too, concern and worry drawn on their faces.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Edmund cast out the question.

Peter glanced over at Edmund and gave a heavy sigh, "The Shadow King has declared war on Narnia."

All around me I saw expressions of composed calm turn into shock and horror.

"Who...?" I asked quizzically.

Edmund turned to me, "The Shadow King is someone who lives up the North of Ettinsmoor. He's caused some problems in the past about theories that he should be the King of Narnia not us. He's recieved some followers here and there, but not enough to stir up too many problems. We decided that we would leave it alone unless something happened."

"Shadow King? Is he the King of anything?"

"Nothing, it's just a name he chose for himself, I suppose its all part of his enigmatic characteristics."

"And now he's declaring war on you... why?"

Peter cut in, "Ah, you see, The Shadow King is a sorcerer. He owns a crystal that helps channel his powers. He's lost that crystal and he's accused us of taking it, therefore the cry out on war."

I frowned, "That doesn't seem fair... why does he think that you have it?"

"Because he was in these parts of Narnia when he lost it..."

"Well, isn't he smart."  
"Nonetheless, he's dangerous now and apparently some people are following him in the hope that they can get power."

Peter sighed once more, "We have more than just possible reason to believe that he's responsible for the recent rise in non talking animal and the attacks you two survived in the woods."  
Edmund and I both looked at each other; it was obvious that not only I, but he, hadn't heard any of this before.

"How do you mean?" Edmund asked.

Peter shrugged, "He's a sorcerer and word was that he didn't like animals being noble. He always thought that they were some of the bottom parts of the hierarchy. He's against the fact that they can talk. He's casts spells so that they become wilder incredibly quickly and all memory is gone. Edmund, you were right that those men in the wood were too well trained, they were his assassins."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Pretty terrible assassins."

Susan fidgeted in her seat and gaze darkly at Peter who shot her back a glare. This didn't go unnoticed by Edmund or me. I frowned and motioned to Susan who merely shrugged and glared at Peter.

"That's not it," She started off, "Peter went and made a stupid deal."

Edmund narrowed his eyes, "What kind of deal?"  
Susan answered for Peter who had downcast his eyes, "He agreed that if The Shadow King ever found out if someone in these parts of Narnia had his crystal, that he could battle with them."

Edmund groaned, "Don't tell me... to the death?"

Susan gave a small nod, "Yes."

I frowned at all of them, "Wait! What if someone like a peasant has it? They'll never be able to hold up their own!"

Edmund nodded at me, "Exactly. Hang on," He stopped then looked suspiciously at his siblings, "When was all this contact made?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Um, a few days ago?"

Edmund's gaze darkened, "And I had no idea of this why?"

"You were with Ruby!" Peter retaliated.

I flinched.

Edmund's face flustered, "But still! Just because I was with her, doesn't mean I hadn't a right to now about this! I'm a King of Narnia for crying out loud!"

He paused because an almost hurt look took upon his face.

"I'm your brother." He finished off quietly.

None, not even I for some reason, could look him in the eyes. Lucy fidgeted with the diamond bottle in her hand. Peter readjusted his crown and Susan twirled a lock of her hair as she stared at her shoes.

"We thought you were a little... preoccupied." Peter muttered.

Edmund narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Thankyou...dear brother."

Peter gritted his teeth and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "The deal has been made."

Lucy sighed, "What now? We can't have the death of any of our subjects on our hands... it's too much."

Peter looked around the room, "First, we have to hope that the person with the crystal can be found, that way, maybe we could do a last minute deal or trade."

Susan looked out the window, "I wish Aslan was here."

I frowned, "I saw him this morning."

Everyone but Edmund looked at me shocked.

"He's here?" Lucy gasped in joy, "He'll make everything right."

Peter frowned, "Why didn't we see him?"

Edmund smiled softly, "I think he was here just to see Ruby. It's none of our business."

I smiled to Edmund in thanks.

Edmund stood up, dusting himself off, "So how long until the Shadow Lord is here?"

Peter sat down in exhaust, "I'd say at least a week."

I frowned, "What if we don't find the crystal by then?"

Lucy grimaced, "Then he comes and finds it himself. Without any mercy."


	13. Lost Get Found

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

Okay, so my mantra of sorts had been 'avoid Edmund' for the past few days, but I think it was now safe to say that this particular axiom had completely flown out the window.

Right now we were talking a walk along the beach, I know, typical, but in a place as beautiful as Narnia, one could not simply pass up the chance.

"I never thought it'd come to this." I laughed as Edmund and I walked hand in hand along the beach.

Edmund grinned, "Me either. I know this sounds really corny, but I'm glad."

I smiled back and then gazed out into the rushing sea, "Same here."

For the next half an hour, we walked along the eroding sand floor, up to our ankles in water. Then, we headed back to castle where the both of us fell on my bed in my room.

"Do you miss home?" Edmund's soft voice came.

I looked strangely at him but decided to tell the truth, "Yeah. Don't you?"

He glanced at me, "It's been a while."

"Still, you miss it right?"

He sighed beside me and laid a hand on top of mine, "Yeah. Always have, always will."

I nodded and rolled over, snuggling closer into him. He wrapped an arm around me and I gave a sigh of content.

"I like Narnia, it's like the place that I've always had in my dreams but now it's real."

Edmund looked at me curiously, "If you had the chance, would you go back to London?"

I bit my lip and flipped my eyes towards the roof, "Tough one."

"That's the point."

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him but then quietened down after a moment and stared at the window, not really focusing on it as much as I was focusing on my answer.

"I don't know." I finally came up with.

"Need a reason."

"Um, because if I go back to London that means that I'll have to leave you, and I don't want to do that... do you want to know why?"

Edmund grinned, "Why?"

"Well, because I kind of like you a lot."

Edmund rolled over on his side and then rolled on top of his so that his stomach was resting on mine. I grunted as his full weight came onto me.

"Really?" He grinned, "Cause I kind of a like you a lot. So glad that we have a mutual understanding."

"Oh god, you're heavy!"

"Hey," He kissed my nose, "That's not nice."

"Can't really breathe...!" I huffed out.

He laughed and rolled off me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy after having an elephant on me."

He scoffed and propped himself up on his elbows, "Oh, what a lovely comment."

I grinned and pushed him hard. I didn't mean to, but he fell off the bed. My eyes opened wide in shock as I crawled over to the edge in hysterics. Edmund was dusted himself off while sitting on the floor and I couldn't help but burst out in more unapprehended laughter.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"Why are you laughing?" He asked incredulously.

I snickered, "Because it was hilarious?"

He rolled his eyes and picked himself up, "Thank you, you're such a good girl friend."

I froze and raise my eyebrow as he drew himself up to full up, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Girlfriend."

"What about it... or has the world come up with a new word?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, feels weird."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Good. Definitely good."

"Good then."

I sat there, eyebrows rose, "Are you okay?"

He glanced at me, and then placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah fine... just a little worried about The Shadow King."

I smiled sadly, "We'll find the crystal."

He glanced again and then smirked before looking away. I frowned and sat up higher on the bed, "Whoa, mister, what was that for?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Smirk! That smirk, you don't do that smirk unless you've got something up your sleeve!"

"Aw, you noticed? That's nice." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed to stand in front of him and then place my hands on his chest. He frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, your charms don't work on me."

"Really now?" I smirked myself before standing on the tips of my toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. I felt his arms immediately go around my waist but I pulled back.

"Nu-uh, no more until you tell me what the smirk was about."

He frowned and then pulled back himself, "I can't."

I rolled my eyes, "Not that hard to get the words out."

He smiled and pulled his whole body away from me and walked over to my cupboard. Opening the big what doors, he shuffled through some clothes before coming to a silver and black dress. Pulling it out I saw that it was an off the shoulder, up to half way of my arms in silver. Then, from the chest down was dark velvet looking black material down to the floor, with straps from the breast line overlapping the silver sleeves. There was a thin silver twine in the middle that matched the arms. Pretty silver lacing had been lined down the bottom of the dress.

"Oh my goodness... that is beautiful." I sighed in amazement.

He grinned and placed it carefully in his arms, "Come on." He murmured walking out the room.

I followed him all the way to his own room.

"What are we doing here?"

Edmund placed the dress in my arms and ushered me to the bathroom, "Here, you can get changed here."

I smiled in confusion but did as he said, closing the door behind me. Taking off the simple blue dress I had one, I pulled the prettier one on, with much difficulty, but in due time I did it. Then I looked into the mirror and frowned... I could afford to do my hair this one time. So then I pulled my hair up with a few pins that I'd had. **[A/N: kind of like the hair style had in Love Story video clip]** Sighing in slight content, I shrugged and walked out the room. Edmund was sitting on the bed dressed in a well cut clothes that consisted mainly of the colour black, but when I looked closer I realised that his shirt was actually a deep blue, much like the night sky, that consequently made his eyes twinkled even more.

"Why are we dressing up?"

He grinned and tilted his head, "You look nice."

I smiled and shrugged, giving a soft twirl. Edmund grinned and took my hand, placing a light kiss on my mouth.

"If we don't go now, we'll be late."

I frowned but followed him out the door once again. Soon, we were outside Lucy's room.

"What are we doing here?" I found my whispering.

He grinned and opening the door, following right behind me. I frowned but then felt my eyes and mouth widen in shock as Peter, Susan, Lucy, Myla, Sabu and Edmund all yelled out: Surprise, Happy Birthday!

"What?"

Edmund grinned, "Aslan came to Luce in one of her dreams and told her that it was your birthday today."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Lucy grinned and bounded over to me, "Yeah! Did you forget your birthday?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

They all laughed and bounded forward to say happy birthday to me. Finally, Edmund was last and he pulled me into a hug.

"Now you're sixteen."

I grinned, "I'm not glad about getting older you know."

He grinned and kissed me making the whole room say aw, and then he turned to them, "Oh shut up."

I grinned and hugged him, "This means a lot."

He smiled, "Wait until you see your presents."

I gasped, "I have presents?"

Susan laughed, "Yes, you have presents."

I grinned and sat down, "You really didn't have to."

Lucy shook her head, "It's fine, besides you're almost practically part of the family! When Edmund marries you, you'll officially be my sister!"

I rose both my eyebrows in shock and met Edmund's almost equally shocked face, "Yeah, sure." I murmured in shock. Edmund laughed and shrugged.

A while later after talking and partying here and there, they sat me down for presents.

"I can't take anything you guys have gotten me."

Edmund grinned, "Yeah you can."

"Me first!" Lucy bounded out.

I grinned as she produced a small bottle that looked rather like her own 'healing potion' one. But this one was thinner and smelt like vanilla and strawberries.

"What is it?"

"It's perfume silly!" She grinned.

I smiled back and heaved in a whiff of it, almost melted into the heavenly. Next was Susan's present which proved to be a gorgeous pair of earrings. There were three beads on it with a stone inlay. The stone had a beautiful blue iridescent look to it, which almost looked transparent in the sunlight. Peter's present was a dagger, the conversation between it was quite hilarious.

"Is it a mini sword?"

Peter laughed, "No silly, it's a dagger."

"Oh! Cool!"

"Yeah, Damascus steel, sharp, double edged, handy in combat for that extra swipe. I think that the scabbard has some engravings of something twine like on it... yet to figure that out."

All that was said in one breath...

"Um, okay?" Was all I could manage out after that.

Edmund handed over a small box to me and I gratefully slipped it out of his hands and gently rummaged through it. I gasped silently as I uncovered the treasure within. It was an antique necklace, pearl chain with a gold lattice surrounding a red stone. I didn't have to guess to know that it was a ruby.

"Oh wow."

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

Edmund smiled in triumph and took the necklace gently out of my hands and placed it around my neck, clasping the ends together. I placed my hand at the nape of my neck where the jewel fell perfectly. It was beautiful.

~OoO~

I shrugged randomly, letting the cool breeze take my breath away on the balcony. Edmund watched my difference in composure. I felt like a totally different person than usual at night. The expression on his face was mesmerising. My steps seemed lighter, more graceful tonight. Soon, my hands had been raised in the air, wrists twirling as I spun around. I herself knew that Edmund was there but honestly couldn't be bothered to care. I just danced with the wind as my dancing partner. Holding my hands in the air as if I were dancing with someone, I twirled around, my deep dark black dress swishing eloquently with my as I closed my eyes. My fingers brushed the air like velvet and then all of a sudden, something slipped their fingers with mine and gripped a little tighter than the wind had. My eyes flew open and in front of me was Edmund, now dancing with me.

"We have no music." He laughed.

I grinned, "That doesn't matter."

He grinned back, "With you? Of course it wouldn't."

We stayed there, dancing and swaying without any music until my feet became quite sore.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

Fingering the necklace I grinned, "Yeah, it was brilliant."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"So do you miss London?"

I frowned, "Why do questions about London keep popping up?"

Edmund shrugged, "I can't help but think that one day you'll be pulled back there and I might loose you."

I shook my head, "That's not going to happen okay?"

"Yeah." He sounded almost dejected.

I sighed and kissed his soft lips, "Remember the clothes I woke up here in?"

Edmund shook his head, "Yeah, they were different... you mind if I see them again? I've never seen anything like them."

I grinned and nodded, walking over to the chest in front of my bed. Taking out the clothes I'd placed in there, I smiled as memories of my first experience in Narnia came back. I tossed him the shirt and jumper.

"These are so weird." Edmund breathed.

I grinned, "Not really."

I examined my jeans, taking my mind back to London... London and Narnia had so many differences and then Edmund's question of going back if I had the chance came back and I frowned. Would I?  
Suddenly, my fingers ran over something in the pocket of my jeans. I frowned and dug my fingers in the pocket and drew out a small object. Oh, it was the object I'd picked up random in the beginning of my stay in Narnia. It was small and glittering. A glass like shape... It was shaped like a tear drop, only bigger than one. Putting it higher, the moonlight shone through it and small rainbow reflections were thrown on my face. I wondered how beautiful it would be in the sun.

Wait a minute.

If I wasn't mistaken... this object would pretty much what I'd expect a crystal to look like...

"Edmund."

It came out a hoarse whisper as fear overtook me and my voice became dry, broken and cracked as the crystal seemed to pound fear into my heart. My skin chilled and tears prickled into my eyes.

"What wrong Rue?"

"What did the Shadow King loose?"

"A crystal... why?"

I bit my lip in fear, "I think I found it."


	14. Cruel To Be Kind

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

"NO."

That one worded reply that Edmund burst out made me flinch easily.

The same beings that had been at my party last night were once again congregated in the somewhat empty throne room.

Peter sighed, "I don't know what to do... if this last minute bargain doesn't work... then she'll have to fight him."

Edmund clenched his fists, "Are you forgetting the fact that she doesn't know how to fight?"

I rolled my eyes, "_She_ is right here."

Edmund shot me a look that made me shut up instantly. Visibly seething, he turned to Susan and Lucy.

"Don't you two have anything to say about this?"

Lucy gritted her teeth but evened his gaze, "Edmund, we're trying to do the best we can right now."

Susan nodded, "Ed, if she doesn't fight, or someone doesn't fight, the whole of Narnia gets it."

Edmund dropped down into his seat, resting his hand on Myla's head as she sat dutifully beside him.

"How soon can we see the Shadow King?"

Peter sighed from where he was sitting, "Tonight if he lets us."

Edmund clenched his jaw, "Well he better let us or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what Ed, what? You'll find him and kill him?" I challenged.

The whole room fell silent and all gazes were upon me. I had no idea where that sentence had come from. But all I knew that I was sick of Edmund trying to defend me. I was a big girl and I could take care of myself. I didn't need him worrying and yelling at everyone. If Aslan had to be right about one thing Edmund and I had in common, it would the fact that the both of us were as both as stubborn as mules.

Edmund's right cheek twitched and dark confused look came over his face, "What?"

I clenched my teeth and stood up from where I was sitting on the floor.

"I don't need you trying to defend me all the time. I don't even know what our relationship is right now. I feel like I don't deserve you. You keep trying to help me and defend me, but I don't need your help. I got myself into this mess in the first place. Sure, I probably shouldn't have tried to pick up that crystal upon waking up in Narnia, but maybe there was a reason I did. Maybe it had to come to this, I don't know. But whatever is going to happen, I don't need you to help me. I don't need you. I can take care of myself."

Edmund scoffed as he stood in front of me and gave me a snarky and cocky expression.

"Are you serious?" He sneered.

I flinched but stood my ground. He wouldn't scare me. I could take whatever he put in front of me.

"I can take care of myself Edmund." I said back carefully.

Edmund's expression became too calm, "So you're telling me that you could take on the Shadow King by yourself?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going to stand up for myself against him. I'd rather do that than put the rest of Narnia at risk."

"You're gonna die."

The expression and tone that came from Ed was so serious that I almost rethought everything I said. But then, I mustered a deep breath and decided to hold a firm stance upon my words.

"I'm not that weak Edmund. If I can tackle you down, I might be able to do something about him."

Edmund barked out a laughed and then rolled his dark eyes, "Are you being serious? You tackle me down? Okay, on the times that you got me to the floor, I wasn't expecting it, but then again, I've never really tried to hurt you either. You think you can take a sorcerer down when you can't even take me down?"

I eyed him and clenched my own fists, "Edmund Pevensie, I am not completely worthless."

He laughed again, in a mocking tone and then reached forward to push me in the shoulder while his sisters and brother watched on in confusion. I frowned at that movement and reached out to push him harder back. As soon as I reached out my arm, he darted my grabbed and took a firm hold of my arm and jabbed me hard in the shoulder making me cry out in pain. Then he stepped forward and pushed my hard in the stomach, so hard that I lost my breath. Then, he used the heels of his boots to push into the back of my knees so that I fell forward in pain. Still holding my arm, he twisted it behind my back in a strange position that hurt so much. I yelled out in pain again and then dropped down on my knees and coughed in spasms a few times.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" I heard Lucy yell out.

Suddenly his grip on me was lost and I saw nothing but a whirlwind of fur. Looking up, I soon caught sight of Sabu pinning Edmund to the ground. Sabu was standing on Edmund's chest, growling right in his face.

Susan and Lucy were by my side in seconds holding me up. I waved them off and stood up, resting my hands on my knees, bent forward trying to catch my breath.

Edmund looked Sabu in the eyes and gave him a dark look. Sabu growled again and Edmund resorted to using his hands to push him away, but as soon as he touched him, Sabu snapped and bared his teeth right in Edmund's face.

"Don't you ever try to touch her life that again...or it will be your life at risk. King or not." Sabu growled out.

Peter clapped his hands and Sabu got off Edmund. Edmund coughed once or twice and propped himself up on his elbows and eyed Sabu with a hatred warrant. He then got up and ran through his hair with his fingers.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said quietly.

Edmund looked at me, "If you can't take on the least I could do to you, you cannot take on the Shadow King. You can't fight him. I won't let you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to my full height, "That's a strange way to show that you care."

Then, walking forward, I snapped a punch to his face. It sounded heavy, sudden and direct was what it sounded like. Good thing that's exactly what happened. His head snapped back for a second before bounding back and then holding his cheek.

"What the hell Ruby?"

I rolled my eyes, "I hate you."

"What?" His voice was quiet.

"You don't think I can take care of myself. Well heads up, I've been doing it since I was five, okay?"

"Ruby, I was just... You can't fight, you shouldn't...I...wait...just want..."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clasp of the necklace on the back of my neck. Unclasping it, I grabbed his hand and placed the necklace in it.

"I'm going."

With that, I stormed out of the hall and out the castle, walking anyway.

Not before I heard a short excerpt of Edmund and Susan's conversation.

"Well done Edmund. You just chased practically the only girl you've ever had feelings for away. Are you happy that you've done that? The only girl that wasn't family that you care for...?"

I could feel the tears pour down as he muttered the last sentence.

"I don't care about her."

I had to get out of here. I didn't care where, just anywhere. Soon, I found myself in Owl Wood sitting right on the edge, underneath a large oak tree.

~OoO~

"Come home."

I looked up, the filtered sun in the forest glittering through to my eyes, "What?"

"Come home please."

Edmund stood there, in front of me. His eyes were very dark and one hand was clasped over the hilt of his sword. His voice sounded so tired, so vulnerable that I couldn't help but feel an obligation and pity. I sighed and shrugged, trying to act like I didn't care.

"Why? It's not like you care."

"I do. Just please, everyone else is freaking out, you have to come home."

"It's not home."

"Well where else do you have to go?"

I silenced and looked around. The boy had a point.

"Well, you said everyone else. You don't care."

He burst out an aggravated sigh, "Of course I do! Just get your butt off this floor and get back to the castle."

I frowned and shook my head.

Then, all of a sudden, he leaned down and grabbed my arm roughly, throwing it over his shoulder. I shrieked in shock as he pulled with a lot of force and lifted my waist over to rest on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" I screeched.

"No way!"

I stopped thrashing about on his shoulder and gave one huge pound to the small of his back. He groaned but laughed. I stopped again, but this time in shock.

"Did you just laugh?"

He laughed again, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute when you're angry."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "You never take me seriously!"

He pulled my off his shoulder, "Yeah I do."

I rolled my eyes, "You tried to hurt me." I said in a quieter voice.

Behind him, I could see both Altair and Trella. Then, looking back at him again, I caught sight of the immense pain in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to." His quiet voice said.

I groaned inwardly, I wanted to hate him so much, but he was making that really hard for me. Still, he continued on.

"I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. My anger often gets the better of me, and that's because before I met you, that was the majority of my emotions. You kind of changed that. I really care about you Rue. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't know how to react properly. When I heard that you actually wanted to take the Shadow King on, I freaked out and let my anger get the better of me. I'm so sorry."

I could feel my eyes soften and I cupped his jaw carefully and gently and pulled his head close to me. I pressed his lips close to mine and soon felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. I grinned into the kiss and he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past my teeth and soon our tongue met in a heated dance for domination. I pulled back and then pressed my lips against his for a long moment. Then, I detached myself from his and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

He grinned and I caught sight of a slowly forming bruise on his cheek, "Yeah, you have to stop doing that."

I grinned back and the both of us got onto our horses and started to ride slowly back to the castle. Halfway, in the bright yellow meadows, with both the castle and forest still in our sights, he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Hopping of Altair, he walked over to me and helped me off.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

He grinned and flipped over a corner of the blanket across Trella's back. There was a sword strapped to her. It was about the same size as his sword. He pulled it, scabbard and all, from its position on Trella and walked a few metres away.

"Stand here."

I walked over and stood there.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

Edmund grinned and walked back his own distance. Unsheathing his sword with a healthy noise, he grinned. It gleamed in the sunlight and I couldn't help but gaze in awe at the beauty of his sword. It was beautiful.

"Wait," I laughed nervously, "This isn't the part where you kill me right?"

He laughed and tossed the other sword at my feet.

"Pick it up."

I frowned but picked it up. I expected the weight and so this time wasn't so surprised. Unsheathing it, I held it in my hands and up to the sunlight. Placing my other palm against the blade, I slowly ran my hand along the smooth flat side.

"It's beautiful. But what's going on?"

He pulled a face then groaned. Pulling on an expectant grin, he held his sword in a defensive position.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight."

I grinned brightly at him. Now this was how things were supposed to be.


	15. No Turning Back

_**someChapter Fourteen**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

"Block, parry, thrust!"

I blocked his blow, parried the next and thrust as he blocked. A small smile lit on my face as these three simple moves began to become like second nature. It had been three days since Edmund started to train me. Sure, it was tiring, but it was entirely worth it.

"Okay, that's it for today." He called out.

I sighed and wiped and arm across my sweating brow. The sun was beating down and no sign of wind made this whole ordeal even more tiring and harder. I grimaced but flexed my shoulders. Trading my dress for a pair of leather pants and a billowing tunic like Edmund's, accompanied with strong and hard leather wrist guards made this job somewhat easier.

Edmund smiled proudly and walked over, digging his sword in the ground and leaning on the hilt as I threw my sword a metre or so away and opted to rest on the floor.

"Is it always so tiring?" I muttered.

Edmund smiled softly, "You don't have to do this you know..."

I nodded, "But I have to, it's either me or Narnia, and I'd much rather it be me."

"I would fight for you."

My heart gave an unexpected thump as I looked up at his intent face. Smiling and wishing for rain I shook my head.

"No, my mess, I'll get myself out of it."

"You're so stubborn."

"I know and so are you."

He gave me no reply after that and I took that time to do a little grin of triumph. Brushing my hand over my head again and dug into my pocket I pulled out the crystal. It was smaller than I had expected to be such a powerful thing, but nonetheless it looked beautiful. The sun caught it dexterously and I found small reflection of rainbows casted into my palm as I held it up.

"Who knew something so small could cause so much trouble?" Edmund's quite murmur came.

I looked up, "Is there anyway I can take it back?"

Edmund sighed and leaned deeper onto the hilt, "I'm afraid not, Peter's already made the deal."

I sighed and stared again at the crystal, wondering how the power could be channelled through it.

"I wish I never picked it up."

"I'm glad you did."

I frowned and looked up at Edmund again. He had a grin on his face that lit up his features brilliantly. Dark eyes sparkled like stars and cheeks were a rosy colour from the heat... I couldn't believe that I'd come across someone like him in a place like this. It was almost like a fairytale, save for the impending doom. For that moment, my heart began to pound hard and I swallowed back a breath.

"Me too..." I whispered ever so quietly.

He grinned and pulled his sword out the ground; standing a little ways back and swung it expertly back and forth like the warrior he had been trained. I sat there watching him in slight awe. He truly had earned the name 'sword-of-Narnia'. Edmund handled the sword just like it was another appendage of him... like he and the sword were made for each other.

"Okay, so when the day comes, don't forget to take breath in between everything. It helps."

He rounded the sword around his fingers and stabbed lethally into the air.

"Also, don't get excited or carried away... any big headedness you get will be taken to advantage."

I nodded aptly and studied his articulate movements. It was so smooth and so lethal at the same time, like a large cat attacking prey. Then, as soon as he started, he stopped and grinned at me.

"What?"

I shrugged, "Uh, nothing."

He raised both his eyebrows, grinning like a Cheshire cat as I felt the heat creep up my cheeks. My fingers knotted together and I smiled back sweetly.

"Like what you see?"

I grinned and stood up, taking his waist into my hand and pulled myself closer to him. He grinned and kissed my cheek, nibbling his way up to my ear. I shivered in sheer delight and he laughed softly again. I smiled in recognition at that familiar and quick rise and fall of his chest as he laughed. It was times like these that I felt like I could actually permanently live here. I felt like I didn't have to worry about England... just here, right here and right now. Edmund pulled back gently and then finally, placed his lips on my own. I grinned into the kiss and he smirked back. Putting more pressure, I relaxed into the kiss and flicked my tongue out, running it across his lips. Soon, both velvet limbs ran across each other in secret and I melted right into it. Unwinding in his strong yet caring grip I sighed in content and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him ever deeper.

"Okay, come on dear..." Edmund chuckled, his voice deep with responsibility.

I frowned as he pushed away slightly, "What's wrong?"

He kissed my forehead, "As much as I would like to continue that, we might have developed a crowd."

I looked around the battle barracks and saw that three soldiers dressed in very light battle armour were perched among the bordering fences and whistling, air punching and cat calling in satisfaction and amusement for their king.

"Do you know who they are?" I laughed.

Edmund sighed, dropping his head and shook in bright amusement, "Yeah, trainees."

"You train the soldiers here?"

Edmund shrugged, "Some of them...easy anyway."

I scoffed and slapped his chest slightly, kissing his jaw underneath his ear. To my absolute delight, he squirmed slightly with anticipation and if it wasn't my imagination, his arms that were draped around my waist tightened almost possessively.

I grinned and withdrew from his grip, "You're kinda hot when you do that, you know." I remarked cheekily as I walked away from the training barracks towards the castle.

"Oh? Really now...?" His dark and deep amused voice came as he walked after me.

~OoO~

I groaned as rough hands shook me out of the deepest and peaceful slumber I had ever had in a long time. Poking one eye open, I bit back a tumble of profanities as I saw Edmund's face snatched out before me.

"What the hell?" I muttered sleepily.

"Ruby, you have to wake up now."

I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes, it was barely even sunrise. Edmund better have had a good reason to wake me up from one of the best sleeps I've ever had the chance to have. Stretched my aching limbs over my head, I heard a low whistle.

"What?" I muttered sleepily, rubbing my eyes once again.

Edmund gave way to another deep chuckle that seemed to erupt from deep within his chest.

"Nice clothes... or lack of?"

I frowned, my mind not exactly processing what he was saying, that is, until I looked down to my attire. Oh... I'd gotten tired of the heavy sleeping dresses and gowns that Lucy and Susan or any other people had brought over for me, and so chose a rather thin gown, ripped the sleeves off and teared the bottom so that it came up to mid thigh. So now, I had a slightly see through, sleeveless, mid thigh dress on... and I think for Narnians, it was just a tad bit revealing.

"Oh get out!" I hissed with tiredness threaded into my voice.

He sighed and instead, walked over to my cupboard, taking out a simple black dress with long wide hanging trumpet styled see through lace sleeves. It was double laced at the front and it looked rather nice.

"What the hell do I need that for?"

Edmund walked over and gently placed it on the bed. Then he sat next to me and kissed my forehead tenderly. It was only then did I notice that he was fully dressed with his sword in scabbard strapped to his waist, ever ready for battle.

"What's going on?"

Something inside me stirred, because only _then_ did I realise the stirred up look deep in Edmund's beautiful eyes. Something was wrong...

Edmund sighed and then gently smiled, "Get changed, I'll be waiting outside. Oh, and bring the crystal."

I frowned as he left, slipping out the bed and hastily changing my clothes. I could hear him impatiently tapping the floor with his foot outside and smiled somewhat happily to myself. Right now, despite the bad situation that might have been foreboding, I didn't feel too bad. And the reason...? Well, as girly and cliché that it was to admit it, I actually felt safer whenever Edmund was around. Maybe Aslan was right...

Soon, I was ready and slipped out of my room silently, running sore fingers through my hair wishing that I'd dragged a comb through it.

"You look beautiful, now come on... I don't know if we have much time. Do you have it?"

I smiled briefly before another expression of confusion overtook my features and I held out the glimmering object in my hands that I'd taken off the vanity dresser as I opted to exit out the door.

"Time for what...?"

With that, he took a firm grasp of my hand and pulled me down the hall and we both ducked silently out of the castle grounds. To my surprise, Peter, Susan and Lucy were standing outside of Cair Paravel with a hooded figure. Concern and worry was etched all over their faces and for that moment, I felt pulled out of my safe feeling and pushing into a feeling of fear, slight anxiety and concern.

"What's going on?"  
Once again, nobody was telling me anything... and I'd have to wait... again.

Finally, the sun started to rise and the stranger pulled out two strange flasks. The first flask seemed to contain a clear liquid and he poured that onto the ground that we stood on outside the walls of Cair Paravel. A strangle sulphur like smell took upon the air. He then took the other flask and held it over the patch of soaked ground and tipped some of the contents. They happened to be small rock looking objects that were coloured purple. As soon as they hit the liquid, a billowing smoke cloud began to rise in front of us... The strange whimpered and whispered to Peter who nodded to him and handed him some silver.

"What is going on?" I repeated.

Edmund gripped my hand tightly and nudged his head with mine, "Just watch."

I looked at the cloud and then saw it form and shape into the figure of a man. I felt my eyes widen as it took on the figure of a man. Soon, it began to mould into an almost real life feature.

"Who is that?" I muttered.

Peter nervously clicked his tongue, "We've just summoned up the Shadow King... well, his image."

I gulped and watched as the smoke took on the figure of a somewhat attractive man. He was tall and dressed in heavy leather, but with a dark grey cloak secured over his shoulders. Reddish-brown hair took shape and it turned out that the Shadow King was slightly bearded. **[A/N: Shadow King Picture on prof.]**

And then, he spoke from the smoke.

"Ah, Kings and Queens of Narnia... I am summoned by magic? To what is the purpose...?"

Peter stepped forward, "We've found your crystal."

A satisfied look came across his chiselled features and a grin spread across his face, "Oh? And whom might I be challenging?"

Peter ignored him, "We've taken into account whom exactly the contestant is and have decided that it is a match that cannot be allowed to happen..."

The Shadow King interrupted him with a curt laugh then a look of disgust overcame him.

"No, you said I could battle with the offender. And might I tell you, I will enjoy cutting off every limb of that thief."

As suddenly as a tsunami comes, Edmund bolted up to the figure and drew his sword up to his chin. He might have not been able to kill him but it looked pretty threatening nonetheless.

"Do that and I'll kill you myself..." He muttered.

The Shadow King raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh... and since when has little King Edmund cared about...oh."

The Shadow King caught sight of me and suddenly caught onto the whole big picture.

"What's this... little king found himself a love?"

Edmund's eyes darkened and his grip on the sword tightened.

"Oh..." The Shadow Lord pieced everything together, "And she stole my crystal."

"I didn't steal it!" I burst out.

He stared amused at me, "And what would you call it...taking it without permission?"

I opened my mouth but then closed it... I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting the better of me... when I was worried or angry; my wits weren't exactly at their best.

"I'm going to fight you and I'm going to win." I challenged.  
His amused expression grew even more so and he laughed, "I would be ecstatic to take on a little doll like you."  
Peter jumped forward, "You are not fighting her! She's not capable!"

I frowned, pride once again getting the better of me and I stepped forward to, "Shut up Peter... I got everyone in this mess, I'll get us out."

Then I looked at the Shadow King, "We fight."

He grinned evilly back at me, "Very well then... I'll see you in person little doll... tomorrow at noon..."

And with a click of his fingers he disappeared.

Edmund groaned and walked over to me. I clasped his jaw within my hand and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down."

His tightened jaw slackened and finally relaxed.

"I'm trying to be supportive, but I don't know if I'll be able to stand there and watch you and him battle it out."

I sighed and hugged him, "It's going to be okay... I've had the best train me."

He smiled softly before a dark look overtook his eyes, "You better hope that was enough."

~OoO~

**I'm sad to say that this story is drawing to a close soon, but not without a bang! Anyway, I wanted to take this time to say thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing... it seriously means a lot. I hope that you guys have like this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'll be sad to see this story go, but I'm glad I could get this out. Cheers!**


	16. Going In For The Kill

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

I paced up and down the room... after what had happened at sunrise, I couldn't bring myself to sleep. Sabu's ever intelligent eyes followed as I took steps across my room then swivelled sharply on one foot then crossed the room again and over and over again.

"Oh god, I don't know if I can do this..." I muttered.

My fingers wrung together and I bit my lower lip constantly. The bubbling and prepared figure I was this morning, more than ready to take on the Shadow King had so efficiently become evanescent. To my side, I saw Sabu's head dip majestically.

"You need not worry." His velvet voice came.

I frowned and walked up to him and squatted in front of him, now everything was dawning on me and I couldn't get myself out of this mess. If I ran, then the Shadow King was definitely likely to rage war on Cair Paravel, and I didn't want that or any of the Pevensies in danger. I had to fight him... after all, Peter had made a deal, a stupid deal, but a deal nonetheless and I had to honour it.

"I want to go home." I found myself whispered.

My own hand clamped around my mouth and I instantly regretted those words, taking it all back. No, Narnia was my home now, I felt comfortable in it and I had someone who cared for me. I couldn't leave Edmund anyway...

Sabu lowered his head and nuzzled my knee, "It's going to all alright. You'll see."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Sooner than you think, we'll be once again dining in the Great Hall and dancing with no cares in the world."

I sighed and dropped to the floor beside him and buried my face in his soft fur on his back.

"I can't fight him... I'll get killed."

"You won't... Edmund's trained you well."

I gulped, I had learnt a lot over the past three days and my muscles had hardened somewhat and endurance gotten better... but one thing that hadn't gotten better over the days was my fear. He was a sorcerer for crying out loud. I was dead meat... sure I could handle a punch on Edmund here and there, but something ate away inside me telling me that even the force he'd exerted me trying to show me that he was stronger than me still wasn't his strongest. I was definite dead meat.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I gulped.

"Come in." My voice wavered for a moment.

In slipped Edmund and the look on his face made my chest ache and swell, wishing that I could just disappear... but I had to go through with this... for Narnia's sake. Edmund walked in and unbuckled his sword belt, throwing it on the bed and sitting beside me. None of us said anything for a while, just letting the feeling of impending doom settle over us.

"I wish I didn't have to do this...but I have to."

Edmund shook his head slowly, "No you don't. Forfeit."

I groaned and tried to bury myself deeper into Sabu, "If I forfeit, he'll still try to take Cair Paravel... either way, there's going to be a fight."

"I'd rather that."

I shook my head deftly, "No, one death will be better than others."

Edmund's head snapped up and his eyes drastically darkened, "You're not dying."

I sighed and leaned deeper into Sabu's fur, "Someone is going to...I just hope it's going to be the Shadow King."

Edmund sighed and drew his arm over my shoulder tucking me up comfortably, "Be careful okay?"

I sighed and nodded, looking out the window at the fully risen sun.

"Always... how much time do I have left?"

Edmund sighed and glanced out the window, "I'd say enough time to get fitted and maybe eat something?"

I sighed and got up, tugging both Edmund and Sabu with me. Edmund grabbed his sword belt and buckled it around himself as we walked out.

"I'll do the fitting and then have an extra training session."

He closed the door and then I felt him grab my wrist. Confused, I turned back to ask him what was wrong but was met by his lips crashing onto mine. I sank right into the kiss. Something was a little different about this kiss, it was full of urgency and heat. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him, melding his body as close as possible with his own. My lips pressed deeper in his and he brought his hands up, tangling it in my hair. I smiled softly to myself and deepened the kiss even more. My hands found themselves tugging Edmund's tunic out of his belt on their own accord and slipping under his shirt and roaming over his sculpted body. A little surprised by my action, Edmund jumped back a bit but then relaxed. I smiled once more, impressed to have brought that reaction from his. Soon, his tongue poked out and traced the borders of my lips and after a heated moment, I opened my mouth and felt the velvet tongue dart in. He explored my mouth for a moment before leaping into a tumbled dance with my own tongue. Hands moved to my waist and my own held his jaw line. I didn't noticed, but I found myself being dipped slightly and soon it was just Edmund supporting my weight.

Suddenly, a cough came from the third party beside us and I pulled hastily out of the kiss. Edmund in turn didn't even take a second look to see Sabu who coughed and just killed my forehead, then cheek, then temple, then nose, then lips. Finally, his forehead came to rest on my own and I turned slightly to look straight into his dark, brooding, intense eyes.

"I don't want to lose you."

I kissed his lips once more, "Since when have you gotten rid of me?" I joked.

Edmund sighed deeply again followed me as I pulled my two trusty companions along with me towards the training barracks. In no time we reached it and there was Susan, Peter and Lucy waiting. Lucy ran up close to me and hugged my waist tightly.

"Good luck Rue!" Her voice whispered tightly... it sounded choked.

I nodded and hugged her back; I could feel the tears stealthily creep up to my eyes. Then I looked at Peter and Susan who both smiled sadly and encouragingly back at me. Susan flexed her shoulders and then I noticed the bow and arrow that were slung on her back. Her dress and shoes were sturdy, ready for battle. Only then did I see that everyone around me was dressed, prepared and ready for battle. Peter was dressed in armour and the bright blazing red colour of his tunic with a golden lion imprinted on it seemed to scream out. I looked behind me and saw that Edmund was dressed similarly, if not more so. Lucy was also in a sturdy dress and shoes, twirling her dagger in her arm. Susan pulled me towards the small shed outside the fence that bordered the training barracks. In there, was an awaiting amour. It wasn't as heavy as Peter or Edmund's, but fitted so that I could move more freely and nimbly. I traded my dress for sturdy black leather pants and billowing white tunic. Pretty slippers were replaced by brown leather boots that had no heel and stopped just below my knee. Elastic was on my wrist and I used that to tied up my hair in a loose bun with some strand unintentionally hanging out. Susan then helped me get the Rerebrace armour plates that were to protect my upper arms, and then the tall hard leather wrist guards that almost reached my elbow were placed to protect my lower arms. After that, I slipped into breast place and back plate. I felt heavier, but not drudging so. She then placed into my hands a sword and a shield. It was brilliantly beautiful. The sword was long and sharp and gleamed in the sunlight. I ran a finger down the flat side, it was so lethally beautiful. The shield also contained its peak. It was silver and expertly engraved in it was a delicate and intricate etching of Aslan in a rearing and deafeningly frightening position.

I smiled thankfully at Susan and she placed tender hands on my shoulders.

"I've been watching you train, and I think just maybe... you'll well."

I sighed in fright and anticipation before I hugged Susan, "Thank you for everything." I whispered in her ear.

Stepping outside, I whirled the sword in my hand and stepped into the middle of the training grounds. Edmund followed me, brandishing his own sword. And after position myself, I awaited his lunge. My eyes flickered as he did and I brought my own sword up in a block. Then, with a deep breath, I lunged with my own stroke and slashed across, aiming for his stomach. He rounded back, narrowly missing the attack. A proud smile took his face and he struck out with viper quick reflexes. Consequently and thankfully, my reflexes were quicker and just in the nick of time I raised my shield to deflect it. He retorted back with a whip of his sword then circled it to my head which I ducked all 'Matrix' style... just for the fun of it. Soon, we came to the point where we couldn't do much because we barely had a feet of space as fast flickering and swiping strikes came with deadly precision from the both of us as we tried to corner to the other. Soon, both our blades bit each other in a cross and we were face to face.

"Come on Rue, try harder." He grunted.

I grinded my teeth for a split second, deciding what to do, then made up my mind, kicking him hard in the shin. He gave way to another heavy grunt and stumbled back. I took that chance to slice my blade through the air, aiming at his own blade, close to his hand. I hit his blade with such force that his fingers gave way and he dropped it leaving me to do nothing but aim my own blade severely towards the nape of his neck. Waiting for a few moments, a grin slowly broke out on his face and his dark eyes twinkled.

"Well done Rue."

I grinned.

Suddenly, we all froze as we heard a shrill and piercing fanfare. Running out of Cair Paravel, we saw in the distance one man walking up. Then, after him, a horde of about two hundred followed after him... It was the Shadow Lord. Peter ran back into Cair Paravel, straight up to the awaiting and vast number of regiment awaiting the King's orders for attack.  
It was just beginning.

~OoO~

The regiment of well trained warriors stood on one side of the yellow meadowy field that Edmund and I had stood on many times before. Metres away but well within sight were the small, but ravage looking army of the Shadow King. No one had to look twice to see that there was nothing natural about his face and that the Shadow King must have cast some sort of spell on them. Nevertheless, this was going to be a hard, unfair and brutal battle.

The Shadow King stepped forward into the middle of the arranged battle field and twirled a sharp sword in his hand, obviously waiting for his opponent. I felt fingers brush mine and looked up to see Edmund's dark expression. Edmund shifted on Altair and I patted Trella's neck. Most of our people were cavalry, but a good few were foot soldiers... quite like the opposition. I had a feeling this was going to be a hard fight.

"It's going to be okay." I murmured.

He nodded curtly and I could see his eyes sweep over the number of people.

"Judging by numbers, this shouldn't be too bad."

The Shadow King then suddenly gave way to a mocking smile.

"Little doll, I'll make you deal. I will not use any magic in this fight... just for perks."

Sauntering forward myself to meet the Shadow King, I swallowed back a breath and straightened my shoulder, trying to give the impression of composure. He smiled toothily at me and swung his blade from side to side. I chewed lightly on my bottom lip and my palms grew sweaty. I reached him and stood but two metres away.

"Well, little doll... ready for this...?" His lips twitched into a cross between a mocking smile and sneer.

I drew my sword up, "Looks like there's no way out of this anyway."

He grinned, "Want to hear a secret?"

I eyed him, "I'd rather not."

He grinned, "Doesn't matter who wins in this little skirmish, my horde will attack yours. And they will win."

With that, he lunged viciously forward and his blade arced over his shoulder, coming into contact with my own sword as I quickly drew it up protect my own. Suddenly, the air grew hot and I slightly noticed the Pevensies coming closer making a tight area of less than ten metres by ten metres to battle in and some ravage looking men from the Shadow Lord's own doing the same. The army in general had been left back. A screech tore from both blades as I dislodged mine and slashed my sword towards his chest and he blocked it.

In the next crucial minutes, the both of us fought to gain the upper hand with blinding strokes. My skin crawled, I was getting by only by my reflexes, and he had so much more skill than I. Suddenly, I had the urge to throw my whole body into the fight and so withdrew for the smallest of seconds before I hurled my whole body forward, sword first and sliced, scrapped, chopped and swung almost blindly. Little did I know that the Shadow King was rather surprised by this full frontal attack, and that it had taken him by surprise and stumbled back with the force of my brutal attacks. Then, suddenly, I lost footing and stumbled back. The Shadow King took that immediate chance to step forward and flick out his own lightning fast swipe and nicked me in the hip... unfortunately, it was unprotected and I felt a sharp sting within the next few minutes. I growled in sheer frustration and collapsed forward with a blinding hurl of sharp attacks. My sword sang me a wicked rhythm and he groaned against another blind attack, dancing back to avoid the sword.

I felt myself growing weary and took an unnoticeable step back, but the Shadow King used it to his advantage and stepped forward, forcing me back momentarily. His blade snaked out to my chest but then sliced upward at the last possible moment and I felt a nick on my cheek. He paused momentarily, with a healthy grin and I placed my free hand on my cheek. Sure enough, I felt blood but I didn't have the time to check my wound.

Striking my blade out, it was met and thrust aside with a scowl from him. Both of us struck our blades out at the last minute and we ended up close, almost body to body, attempting to force the other face. The Shadow King grinned.

"You're not so bad pretty little doll."

The snarky comment made me roll my eyes and I stepped on his foot, arcing my blade around over, aiming for his neck. He ducked quickly and placed the flat of his sword on my chest and drew his foot up to my stomach. With his hands on the flat of the sword and foot on my stomach, he pushed me back hard and I was sent tumbling to the edge of the 'arena.' Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath from someone above me... that certain person stepped over me in a fit of fury and another rhythm of vicious blade biting each other was heard and I looked up to see Edmund fighting the Shadow King and everyone in an uproar but no one daring to go forward. Suddenly, Edmund unleased one of his deadly counter strikes and his sword plunged straight through the Shadow King's chest.

The crystal rolled out of my pocket as Edmund had pierced the sword straight through The Shadow Lord's heart. A gasp arose all around and for a moment, everything was truly still... no bird sang, no dog shuffled, no human muttered a single word. It seemed that every living thing's attention was laid on both Kings.

Edmund gave a yell as he pulled his sword out of the enemy's chest. It was dripping with scarlet blood and ran smoothly across the blade before slipping off in the form of droplets at their certain point.

And then... suddenly, he laughed.

Not Edmund, no... the Shadow King.

He gave way to a brief but deliberate laugh before running his hands over the cut. As he drew back his blood stained hand, he muttered a few words and the blood on his hand turned into red dust and sifted away with the wind. Another gasp came from the crowd and he laughed again.

"Do you think a minor sword can kill me? No, I am indestructible... my life in secure hiding...in a sealing so that I may never die!"

My eyes opened wider and I gulped... so how would you kill his guy? I looked back from the startled Edmund and the horde of sneering followers the Shadow King had managed to entrap.

Picking up his sword, the Shadow King brought down what should have been a shattering blow to Edmund, however, it was deftly blocked and so Edmund could still live to breathe another breath. My chest swelled and pounded hard as I watched the scene in front of me. I wished there was something I could do. Everyone flinched as Edmund struck out a well rehearsed routine from his sword... I knew that routine, he'd drilled it through my mind. It was thrust, parry, block, parry, block and thrust. But now, he flicked out a deadly back hand which resulted in his sword nicking the Shadow Lord's face. Blood ran from the laceration for a moment before it curdled and dried so fast before turning into dust and flittering away with the wind. This thing was indestructible.

I groaned at another failure. For starters, this was supposed to be my fight, not Edmund, but Edmund always had a habit of saving me. And now, he was losing tons of energy of a stupid Shadow Lord who also happened to be a sorcerer and didn't die. Stupid thing. My anger got the better of me and so I looked to my side where the crystal was. Ah, there it was, the object that started this all. Staring angrily at it, I picked it up and placed it strategically back on the floor, position my booted foot above it.

"You stupid thing..." I muttered to it... before bringing my foot down.

It shattered just like glass.

And as that happened, a blinding flashing light erupted from the Shadow Lord and an ear piercing scream filled the air. I groaned and grasped my ears until it gradually passed over. Edmund's eyes were startled as he looked back to the Shadow King as he slumped to the ground and me who had a crushed, consequently fragile, crystal under her foot.

"What?" He gasped, some amusement etched into his voice.

I scoffed in amazement as everyone else stayed silent.

"What the heck?" I muttered.

The Shadow King tried to prop himself up, a twisted smile on his face. And with a click of his fingers the ground shook and behind them came a crack in the earth. Nothing happened for a moment after that... then a screech.

Slowly, something rose out of the crack in the earth...

Edmund took my hand and helped me up on Trella and then scrambled on Altair. The rest of the Pevensies were already riding back to the regiment and Edmund and I weren't far behind. I looked back as we rejoined then and saw the Shadow King... motionless on the floor.

"Is he...?"

"He'd dead." Edmund interrupted.

Everyone's attention was now averted from the Shadow King and to the large crack in the ground. Something was emerging from it.

It was a large hairy figure... head of a bull and with sharp horns.

"Oh god," I muttered "What is that?"

Edmund gulped beside me, "Minotaur."

Slowly, other creatures rose out of the crack, more like the first and then other ugly creatures... all with beaded eyes and daft expression of blood thirstiness.

"Ogres, Goblins, Minotaurs, wild animals."

Slowly, the number of about two hundred expended to what looked like a few hundred. It was almost like a layer of fear settled over our own army. We hadn't been expecting this ambush. There were now too many for us... there were going to be more than a few casualties.

"Well... this was unexpected." Lucy's quiet voice mocked.

Peter almost smiled, "Yes... but not so much that we weren't prepared."  
We all looked at him, "What are you talking about."

Instead of answering us, Peter looked down at Sabu. Sabu nodded his head and walked proudly away from the clump of our army... more so, towards Owl Wood forest. We all, except Peter, stared blankly after him as he walked up halfway between us and the woods. Then, suddenly, he reared up on his hind legs and clawed at the air.

Once again, it was all silent... and then a bird call sounded. It was clear and defined... but it also sounded very loud and close. Suddenly, a large shape flew from the forest and glided overhead. Three more followed it from the confines of the forest and glided above our heads. If I hadn't been frozen with shock, my jaw would have dropped to the ground.

"Are those?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Edmund grinned and shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he looked up, "Yeah, they're Gryphons."

Suddenly, a cacophony of noise came out of the forest again and a large band of animals came out. There was a mixture of woodland creatures, bears, and Centaurs. Some of the smaller woodland creatures like badgers and so forth were dressed in mail armour and had their own swords. They look so prepared and though maybe have looked strange on their own, now looked like a force to be reckoned with in a large group. They all sauntered quickly forwards and joined our barracks. Our numbers looked just about even... it was going to be a neck to neck.

"Remind you of the gold ol' days against the White Witch?" Peter's voice sounded.

Edmund sucked in a breath through his teeth and exhaled eyes dead on the enemy.

"I try not to think about it."

I tried not to smile as I detected the slight amount of mock amusement stitched into his tone.

Then, suddenly, with a yell, his horde raced forward, brandishing swords and axes, angers placid on their faces and mouths yelling.

Behind me, I heard Peter raise his sword.

"Here we go."

And with that, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, I and a whole heap of battle trained Narnians leapt into battle against the Shadow Lord's followers.

~OoO~

Havoc was rearing its ugly head all around me and as I stabbed another man deep in the chest, a disgusted feeling overtook me. I couldn't believe I was killing people. Oh god... my bones took on a jelly feeling as the epiphany of killing living beings finally tapped into my head. With that, I cleared myself a path and tried to run out of the severe battle. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and the both of us went crashing into the ground. Oh it was Edmund. We both rolled away in different directions as a mace came crashing between us. The opponent dragged the heavy object off the ground and Edmund rushed over to me.

My breath was ragged as we ducked. Edmund clutched my clothes and pulled my face closer, his eyes wide with urgency. "Remember what I used to tell you?"

I nodded, "Don't run from your fears."

He smiled, "Yeah, well, forget that, do what I say. Run."

Standing up quickly, Edmund gripped his bloodied sword and ran it through the enemy. I gulped and gasped as fear overtook me. This was war! And I was a simple Londoner who had stumbled into this world by mistake; I wasn't supposed to be here. And so, I did exactly what Edmund told me to do... I ran.

"Run!" I heard him yell, "Get to safety!"

And so I ran, ducking and blinding fighting here and there. It was so scary and tiring I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I turned around and saw Lucy bravely fighting a goblin with her knife. She moved skilfully and deftly. A lump emerged to my throat. She was so brave. I shook my head and gripped my sword tighter in my hands. No, I couldn't run, not anymore. I had to fight for Narnia.

And so, in those next hours we fought. Gryphons picked up large rocks and hurled them swiftly the enemy. Soon I found myself fighting also Myla, Sabu and Edmund.

"I thought I told you to go back to safety." Edmund yelled above the ruckus.

"Since when have I listened to you?" I yelled back.

I swore a heard a laugh emit from his lips.

I swung chopped, hacked and snaked blows here and there. Right now, the steely screech of blade biting blade seemed all too familiar. Beside me, Edmund was throwing out deflects and throws all on his own, slicing through the enemy like the perfect assassin. On the other side were brother and sister, Myla and Sabu, swiping and biting. They used their weight to knock the enemy over before ravaging limbs off or snatching claws through chest or other ligaments that either brought death or pain.

Then, slowly, we began to gain the upper hand. I don't know how, but we kept hacking away and soon we began to draw the enemy back. Everyone could feel it and it was like new energy came forth and we began to throw them back even more. Tooth and claw, shield and sword, we began to conquer the enemy.

Finally, the rest ran, they ran away to the confines of Owl Wood and Narnians that live in there chased after them, screams of terror echoing through the place. Sabu and Myla chased after them leaving Edmund and I here.

I turned around, wiping my brow and leaned on my sword.

"Phew... well that was fun, let's do again." I teased lightly.

Edmund laughed and dug his sword into the ground in the usual fashion, leaning heavily on the hilt. Deep breaths accompanied his chest as it moved heavily up and down. He was exhausted.

"Edmund, you oka-"

_WOOSH_

I coughed and gave a sudden gurgle as something struck me in the chest. Edmund yelled in shock and in stride picked up a discarded crossbow that was on the floor, aimed it perfectly, and fired. I heard a grunt and yell and looked in pain to see a man, which was the Shadow King's army, slump to the floor dead with an identical crossbow in his hand. I, in turn, dropped down as well, coughing.

"No!" Edmund gave a cry of distress, "Ruby!"

"What the hell...?" I muttered.

And then the blackness consumed me at the same time sharp pain in my chest turned into a fully fledge fire that was consuming me. I yelled out once and then sank into the darkness.


	17. Finally Home

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**Ruby's POV**

~OoO~

"Oh, god..." I muttered.

An aching feeling had been situation deep in my chest and I grunted, remembering behind shot with a crossbow. Suddenly, I drew my arm to the wound, or where it should have been. Then, I realised that around my wrist was a strange band. Suddenly, I looked down at my clothes and saw a hospital gown. A 21st Century hospital gown...

I drew in a sharp breath and looked around.

I was in a hospital...in London...

I was back.

And the first thought that crossed my thoughts, "No..."

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be Narnia, I belonged in Narnia. No! Not London! I had no family in London, but I did in Narnia. I had to get back!

Suddenly, a nurse walked into my room and I bit back the urge to gasp in surprise. I was really here.

"What happened, am I in hospital?" I asked after moment of her checking my blood.

She smiled kindly at me, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and thought, '_Maybe not the same story you do._'

She smiled once more and sat on the edge of my bed, "You were in the middle of a car crash. I expect you've just woken up."

"How long have I been out?"  
Only then did I realise that my head was throbbing slightly, but just enough to annoy me. My hand lifted up to my head and I absentmindedly rubbed the back of my head. I looked around, I was in a hospital bed, and hooked onto one of the blood packets with those clear things... the nurse was still checking pressure and so forth. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back further into the bed. I could remember almost everything about Narnia at the moment. The feel, the look, even the smell... I remember its beauty and I remembered its rugged terrain. I remember Sabu and Myla, I remembered Lucy, Susan and Peter... and most of all I remembered Edmund.

That thought was sudden and painful, last thing I remembered about him was the shock and horror on his face. His dark eyes were glinted with rage and anguish. I wish I was back there... right now; there was nothing more that I wanted than his embrace.

I opened my eyes and looked at the nurse.

"When can I go?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She glanced at me then at the AB Positive blood bank thingy or whatever it was called. Then looking at then, then at my file she shot me a smile.

"Do you have someone to take you home? Parents...?"

I frowned and tightened my jaw, "Um no... Actually, I live in an orphanage down in Cockney Ave. But I just want to get out of these sticky stuff and tubes."

She smiled in amusement, "You need those."

I frowned, "But I feel fine. Can I just rest in the bed without them?"

She sighed but helped me take the unneeded equipment off and soon I was able to rest in the bed comfortably.

"We'll call the orphanage later for someone to pick you up."

I nodded as she left, closing my eyes.

~OoO~

The door opened and as did my eyes. I half expected someone from Narnia to burst through the doors. But alas, it was only a doctor. He came in, smiled at me, looked at my file and walked straight back out.

I sighed and tried to curl deeper in the bed.

The hours past and my hope for someone to come 'rescue' me from London grew dim. And finally I came to terms with the fact that I'd stay in London.

I missed Narnia terribly. I'd always thought that if I'd ever get the chance to come back to London, I would remember how much I missed it and want to stay. But now that I was here, I only seemed to realise how much I missed Narnia. I wanted to go back. I needed to go back.

Narnia was home.

Or alas... it was home.

No one was coming to take me back.

And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

So there I sat, waiting for the time when someone from the orphanage would come and take me back to the old civil life I used to live.

~OoO

In a burst out of my fitful slumber, I groaned and my eyes flew open. It was dark out proving that it was night. Suddenly, my breath caught in my throat.

Someone was standing there, in front of my bed. It was someone to take me home...

Or that's what I thought.

The person stepped forward and into a sliver of moonlight.

I gasped.

It _was_ the middle of the night and I really had given up hope of anyone coming, and yet here was Edmund, dressed in modern clothes, his hair slightly dishevelled though, and standing in front of me in the hospital room.

"What the heck...?" I started.

He grinned, eyes sparkling like they had back in Narnia and stepped forward pressing his soft lips on my own. Like a second instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me like I couldn't get enough.

"Easy there," He chuckled, "Are you okay?"

He pulled away slowly, keeping his hands on the rails and still leaned forward, only so much distance of a hair's breadth between us.

"I'm manageable." I found myself whispering happily back.

He grinned and threw a small bag towards me. Inside there were a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved white top.

"What? Where did you get this from?"

He shrugged, "When I got here, they were in my hands..."

I shook me head in deeper confusion, "About that... how did you get here...how did _I_ get here?"

"You were stabbed in battle, and almost died," His voice shifted slightly, "Um; I stayed with you in the infirmary and fell asleep. When I woke up, you were gone, body and all. Everyone was looking for you, we never found you. So, I went to bed one night, hoping that I could find you again... and I wake up in a bloody alleyway with this bag in my hand. I realise then, that I'm back in London, and I don't know if it was by Aslan or not that I somehow also knew that you were in the hospital, so naturally, I took off running."

"Naturally." I laughed in agreement.

It was silent for a moment before he smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Stay the night." I murmured.

He grinned, "I seem to remember you did that once for me... so I'll return the favour."

I gave way to a small smile and settled in for a good night's sleep.

~OoO~

Birds flitted in the cold morning air and my eyes slowly opened. Edmund was asleep beside me on the chair, head down on the bed. I lifted my hand and caressed his dark silky locks carefully and then in an instant, he woke.

"Whoa... where am I?" He muttered.

I smiled, "In London."

A flicker of recognition overlapped on his face and I smiled, "I'm glad I have you in London."

Edmund's face lit up, "I can't stay with you in London."

And my face dropped, "What?"

It came out as a whisper and I gulped. Edmund looked confused for a moment then caught on.

"No! Not like that..."

I frowned, "Like what then?"

He grinned and pointed to the bag of clothes on my lap. Then, walking towards the door, he turned around.

"Get changed. I have to show you something."  
I didn't ask any questions and got changed. The white long sleeved top and dark skinny jeans fit perfectly and I smiled. I put on some converse and walked over to Edmund giving him a hug.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to go."

Edmund grinned and kissed my lips.

"Well..." He chuckled, "I'm breaking you out."

Edmund grabbed my hands and we ran and ran, well, more of him half dragging me while I struggled to keep up. We ran out of the building and down streets.

"Where are we going?" I shouted past the crowds.

Edmund voice came out with a strange sense of determination, "You'll see!"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Instead, I took to chance to look him over as we ran. He looked quite different in normal clothes, but still also looked like he was made for it. Dark jeans and a greying V necked top seemed to suit him and his sculpture figurine well. We ran, dodging people for a bit more until we came to an alleyway next to a small quaint house.

"Where are we?"

Edmund dragged me deep into the alleyway, stopping in front of a rather large puddle.

"Good, it's still here. We're almost home."

I frowned, "What on Earth are you on about?"

He pointed to the puddle and I didn't take a second thought about it, "Ed, it's a puddle, a rather large one. This is not the time, nor the place to be playing a children's game of 'let's-go-jumping-in-puddles', is it now?" I huffed sarcastically.

He rolled him eyes and grabbed my chin, pointing it directly at the puddle; I saw nothing but the reflection of the sky behind me. A bird flew past.

"Edmund, I see a sky and a bird flying around in the sky, a perfectly normal reflection.

Edmund grinned jubilantly back, "Look up, there is no bird in the sky."

I frowned deeper but looked up. By Jove. He was right; there were no birds in the sky. I snapped my gaze back to the puddle sure enough there was a small swallow or other bird type of some sort still hovering around. I looked up, nothing but blue skies. Then, I looked back down again. The bird was fluttering around and as I gazed deeper, mounds and hills of soft green grass appeared. A castle came into life in the distance and for a moment I thought I was looking at an exquisite painting.

"Oh Ed! Is that..." My voice left me.

He nodded and took my hand, leaning forward to kiss my forehead, "Yeah, it's home. I woke up here."

I grinned back and nodded, "So what now?"

"Now? We jump."

I looked at him and clasped his hand. And without a second thought, we jumped.

~OoO~

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

All I knew was that once we were submerged in water, but surprisingly not wet and then we fell. Deeper and deeper until we seem to be rid of the water and falling through thin air. And like that, we fell on soft grass. I hopped up, surprised to see myself now in Narnian clothes just like Edmund was. Now this was more like it! I was home.

"Late for what?" I muttered as once again we went running.

We ran and ran and ran, and I realised that we'd ended up in the meadows that were just outside Cair Paravel. Soon, we got up to the gates and burst inside, running, not stopping until we got to the castle. We got in and stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"Here."

I frowned and opened the door.

Oh my.

Inside was a ball. It was beautiful, people were dancing and eating. Lucy, Susan and Peter were seated on their dais. We slipped past the dancing and feasting people and made it too the dais. Lucy saw us and gasped, jumping up to hug me.

"Hey there squirt!" I said, ever happy and grateful to see her.

I hugged Susan and Peter as well, grinning from ear to ear. I was so glad I was back.

Edmund seated on his normal seat and I noticed another chair placed next to his and frowned. He grinned and motioned to it.

"Well...are you going to sit?"

I grinned and leapt forward to sit on the chair.

There was a table in front of the seat that contained food just for a us and smile lit on my face.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked.

Susan smiled, "Your return."

I frowned, "Ew."

Edmund rolled his eyes in amusement and shook his head, "Luce, how long were we gone?"

Lucy frowned, "About a month."

I frowned, "One month? But I was only gone for a day!"

Edmund smiled, "Time passes quicker here. I'm just glad that we got here before a few hundred years passed."

My face paled, "Oh wow."

He grinned and leaned forward, kissing me. I grinned and pulled back at the same time something in my chest stretched.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

He frowned, "What?"

I grinned, "You know what I just realised...?"

An amused grin overtook his features and he shrugged, "What?"

"I think I might love you."

To my surprise he laughed shortly before taking my chin and drawing forward to kiss me on the lips. I yearned for more and tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and smirked.

"Now, now... manners."

I eyed him and with a flick of my hand I whacked him upside on the head that was accompanied by a lovely shocked grunt from Edmund.

"Stop hitting me." I heard him groan.

I barked out a laugh and kissed his temple.

"You know what?" He scoffed out.

I sat back in the chair and raised an expectant eyebrow, "What?"

"It's a good thing you love me... because I kinda love you too."

I grinned and shoved him gently, "Really? Well, that's convenient."

I grinned and looked around. Nothing could get better than this. I was home. Somewhere that I felt acknowledge, wanted, needed. And best of all... loved.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so we're officially finished. I hope you guys like this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading this, putting me or the story on your alert list or reviewing. Thanks a billion :) It was fun to write this story but you guys made it so much more fun... getting reviews especially:)**


End file.
